Days Gone By
by Adulson
Summary: "I've just never seen you look so beautiful before." Ignoring the pain shooting from her mouth, she kissed him.
1. Day 1

**Hey. So everyday for a year I am going to write something Shikatema. None (or some) will be connected to the other. They're gonna vary in rating and in length which is why I automatically put this as M rated so yeah. Also a good way to hone my writing skills (or lack thereof) See ya tomorrow.**

* * *

And Happiness

XXX

"I find happiness in. . . my brothers."

"I find happiness in the clouds."

"You would, you dork."

In a dark living room, on a raggedy couch with only the light of a muted television they sat together. She was sitting up, back resting against the lumpy cushions and her elbow on the arm of the furniture. She had her head rested on one hand while the other was occupied with rubbing his arm.

He was laying down, head in her lap and arm across his chest. His legs dangled off the other end of the couch, proving him right in the argument when they first got it that is was indeed too small. 'It's your fault for being so damn tall' she told him.

"Okay. I find happiness in flowers."

"That makes sense. Sounds weird for you but makes sense."

"I live in a desert. Flowers are few and far between, you know."

"Yeah yeah. I find happiness in sleeping."

Green eyes rolled to the back of her head. She wasn't annoyed though. He knew it. Her smirk gave her away. They had made a game of this. To pass the time. They would sit together and say what made them happy. It became a ritual of sorts for the both of them.

"I find happiness in the smell of smoke."

"Why smoke?"

"Because you smell like smoke. It's those damn cigarettes. But it wouldn't be you if you didn't smell like them I guess."

"You're troublesome."

"And you smell. Your turn. Go."

He sighed, "I guess I find happiness in that gross vanilla perfume you wear."

"It's not gross!"

"It is so. But you're the one who wears it so I guess I can make an exception."

They had plenty of intimate moments together. Never in public. No. She was too proud to let others see her walls down and public displays of affection were too much of a 'drag'. But that did not make their intimacy when they were alone any less than what it has been in the past.

"I find happiness with you."

He could feel his face heat up and he knew how red he was getting. He was used to it though. They always ended it like this.

"I find happiness with you, too."

It was their own little way of saying 'I love you'.


	2. Day 2

And Beauty

XXX

He was staring at her. This time it made her feel insecure. Inferior. Her body was littered with cuts and bruised and dirt and dried blood. Her mission was a successful one. Tedious and a little difficult. But a success none the less.

His staring made her worried. He's stared at her before. Over paperwork. In their bed. She didn't mind it. It made her feel great so she did not care. This time, however, she felt ugly.

Blood smeared from her nose and across her cheek and her left eye was red and it was starting to swell. On her plump bottom lip was a large cut that would require stitches. Bruises lined her arms like birthmarks or tattoos. Still, he stared.

"What is it, Nara? What are you staring at?"

"I've just never seen you look so beautiful before."

Ignoring the pain shooting from her mouth, she kissed him.


	3. Day 3

And Sleep

XXX

She shot up from the bed again. She strained her ears to try to listen for the crying she had thought she heard.

"Temari. He's asleep."

She looked down at her lump of a husband, lying next to her and rubbing away the sleep in his eyes.

"I heard him crying. I'm going to check on him."

She threw her legs over the side of their king-sized, shivering at the sensation of her bare feet hitting the cold hardwood floor. The door to their bedroom flew open and the sand kunoichi rushed down to hall to their son's room.

She had entered the newborn's room ready to comfort him to put him back to sleep. Only to find that he was indeed asleep, like her husband had said.

She tiptoed to the cradle and planted a soft kiss on Shikadai's forehead. His blanket had slipped off his tiny body. That wouldn't do. He could catch a cold and he would never sleep like he is now. She picked up the fabric and wrapped it tightly around her child. It was a gift from Kankuro and Gaara. It was mint green and it was adorned with fawns and little fans. It was made specifically for their nephew.

She slipped back into bed, hoping her husband had fallen back asleep.

"I was right, wasn't I?"

"Shut up and go back to sleep."

She would never admit he was right.


	4. Day 4

**I'm sorry these are so short so far. I have a prompt list and a lot of them don't call for a super long chapter but one is gonna come. See ya tomorrow.**

* * *

And Gardens

XXX

"You weren't kidding about that flora hobby of yours."

Temari's garden was one that could be in a magazine if she allowed it. Well it really wasn't much of a garden. It was merely just plants in pots. But it was a garden by her standards. There was no room for a garden in Sunagakure. So she had settled for the roof of her brother's office.

"Not a lot of plants grow here. It's a desert. I never really see flowers and I like them."

Shikamaru watched her tip the watering can forward, spilling water into the pot holding the hyacinth. Or did she say it was an amaryllis? He didn't remember. She had so many plants that it was a wonder she could remember the names herself.

"Either way, it's beautiful."

She looked up from the plant and flashed a grin at him.


	5. Day 5

And Imagination

XXX

"What are you wearing?"

"Use your imagination, Lazy Ass."

He sat on his couch, pants unbuckled and legs spread. His hands were both occupied. One holding the phone to his ear and the other draped lazily over the arm of the couch. On the other end of the line, she laid flat on her back. Her leg was up and bent and she bounced the other on her knee.

"Okay. Um. I dunno you're wearing something."

"You're not wrong."

And he was, in fact, not wrong. She had on a simple faded grey t-shirt (his) and light purple panties. Nothing more. Nothing less.

"Why can't you make this easy and just tell me. Troublesome. . ."

She threw both legs up in the air and brought them down on to the mattress, "A shirt and underwear."

"That's it?"

"What do you mean 'that's it'? Should I be wearing the finest silk lingerie?"

"It'd be nice, yeah."

"No, I'm wearing a shirt and undies. Continue."

His long fingers drummed against the arm of the chair. He was thinking of something that wouldn't sound too awkward. He never had phone sex before and he knows she hasn't either. At least they would be awkward about it together.


	6. Day 6

And Secrets

XXX

It not hard to keep a secret. Some find it difficult, but it truly isn't. Their secret was different. Theirs was getting increasingly difficult to keep. It didn't need to be a secret. It was just easier for the both of them if it was. Their faces would be on every paper and television. Names spoken on every radio. The politics of it alone would be enough to kill them.

They weren't ones to draw attention to themselves. That's why they had what they had in secrecy.

Nothing was above a whisper. Her moans were low. His gasps sounded nothing short of a sigh. Their love making was slow, gentle and silent. His mouth was on hers at all times so he could swallow whatever noise came out of her.

It started in an office. It was dusty and cramped with only four pieces of furniture: a desk, a loveseat and two chairs. One chair for each body. They went from working on paperwork to arguing and finally to the loveseat. Her breasts were exposed and her skirt pulled up over her stomach. His chest was bare and his pants were down just enough for him to pull himself free of the fabric and enter her.

Once finished, they got dressed in silence and snuck kisses every so often. They got back to their paperwork and acted nonchalant whenever someone entered the office.

Unbeknownst to those that did come in, their hands were intertwined, hidden under the desk.


	7. Day 7

**This is probably one of the shortest and the heaviest in dialogue. To be honest, this prompt and the prompt for tomorrow were not my favorite and it shows in the both of them so I apologize.**

* * *

And Giving

XXX

There goes his coffee. On the floor, seeping between the tiles and surrounding pieces of his mug. It would have been fine if a certain someone didn't scare him by yelling out his name.

"Shikamaru, you asshole!"

"'Hey babe. Good morning, how are you?' oh I'm fine Temari. How are you?"

She stepped over the puddle of brown liquid on their floor and stopped to sneeze, "You gave me your cold!"

Another sneeze and a coughing fit.

"I told you to not kiss me and that I was sick and what happened?"

The raging girl huffed and cough. She wouldn't look at him. She knew where this was going to go.

"What happened, Temari?"

"I told you not to tell me what to do."

"And what did you do after?"

"I kissed you."

Fingers ruffled through her soft, golden mane and he bent down to place a light kiss to her burning cheek.

"Go sit down. I'll give you tea and soup."

Such a generous soul.


	8. Day 8

And Thankfulness

XXX

"Did I ever thank for saving me from the flute lady?"

"No, I don't think you did."

"Ah. Well you never thanked me for helping you with the windy sword lady so there, we're even."

"What? I did thank you for that," Temari stopped chopping at the carrots spread out on the counter in front of her. She turned to face Shikamaru, hands on her hips and eyebrow raised. She was just dying to hear his retort now.

"No. You made fun of me and walked away."

"I did not! I thanked you!"

"How?"

"I married you, didn't I?"

"That's thanking me?"

"Yes!"

That did it. Now he was doubled over in laughter. He clutched his stomach and he shook the ceiling with his laughing. Tears slipped out from their ducts, down his nose and onto the floor. Now she was fuming. Her anger was boiling over, much like the pot of stew was on the stove.

"Stop laughing, you asswipe!"

He did stop. Just long enough so he could kiss her cheek before falling into a fit of giggles.

"Thank you, Temari."


	9. Day 9

And Kindness

XXX

Temari of the Sand is cruel. She is ruthless. She shows no mercy. She is kind.

Shikamaru noticed it when he went to Suna. He watched her with her students. She scolded them and smiled after, further pushing them in the right direction.

He noticed it when she came to Konoha. 'Hellos' and 'Good Afternoons' left her mouth often, greeting his people as if they were her own .She spoke gently to Hinata, she empowered Tenten and she was patient with Ino.

He noticed it when they were alone. Her voice of soft and lofty, like the wind she controls. Her touches were gentle and warm. She was stern with him and encouraged him. She knew what he was capable of. She wanted that for him. And it showed.

He noticed it when she took Konohamaru under her wing. Both he and Shikamaru were surprised, especially after the encounter in the forest. Her logic was that there was hope for Konohamaru to be more spectacular a ninja than Naruto and even her brothers. She echoed the words she last said to the child; "There are some fine ninja coming up in the Hidden Leaf."

Konohamaru looked back at the lazy ninja, "Temari-Sensei sure is kind."

He did not deny it.


	10. Day 10

**So yeah sorry these are short! The first few prompts were alright but not something I would write home about (haha see that did ya see that joke FUCKIN NICE). But the teens are my favorite thus far especially 12 and 15 so yeah. I dunno the first 9 days were sort of like practice? The teens probably will be too I dunno I gotta write like 355 more of these.**

* * *

And Inside

XXX

The faint sound of rain hitting the roof spread throughout their small apartment. Water streaked down the glass of the windows and covered the interior in soft shadows.

The living room was empty, the only sign of them being there were the plates on the coffee table and the abandoned television. They had long ago left the room for their own bedroom. They laid there on the bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her tanned, slender legs were wrapped around his muscular, pale ones.

Her head rested on his chest and she listened intently to his heart beating in a rhythm. She made herself a little song with his heart and the rain.

His hair was down and it was fanned out across the pillow. His head was turned to the side and he was looking out the window, watching the water create patterns down the glass.

"Sorry we couldn't spend the day outside."

She pulled her body up so she was close enough to his face, "It's fine. Maybe tomorrow."

"It's nice weather for being inside though, yeah?"

"It is. Cozy."

He gave a soft 'hmm' in response to her and started to gently rub the small of her back. He liked moments like this. Moments where they weren't running errands and killing themselves over paper work. Some days he would rather they be inside their little apartment lying in bed with her. Much like they are now.


	11. Day 11

And Outside

XXX

"So you just lay here?"

"Yup."

"You just lay there and stare at clouds?"

"Pretty much."

"For how long?"

"Until I fall asleep."

He was something else. He really was. She looked down at the young man lying down in front of her. He was flat on his back and his hands tucked underneath his head.

"Doesn't that get boring after a while, Shikamaru?"

He gave his head two slow shakes, "Nah. It's relaxing. Come down and join me."

She shouldn't. She had too much running around to do and not enough time to do it. But she was going to comply to his request anyway. Because it was him. How could she deny the kid with that stupid grin plastered on his face?

She got down next to him and settled herself into the soft grass. She interlaced her fingers together and settled her hands onto her stomach.

She looked to the side to catch a glimpse of the lump next to her and smiled. His eyes were closed, his lashes barely touching the skin beneath his eyes. His chest rose and fell in a steady rhythm. Seeing him like this almost made her want to pass right out and sleep for hours. She wasn't above sleeping outside anyway.


	12. Day 12

**I have this super dumb headcanon that they call Shikadai Bambi**

* * *

And Jump

XXX

This was the most active she had ever seen her husband. She knew he was about to pass out. But he kept it up.

Neither of them had any specific reason for buying the trampoline but they got it anyway. Shikadai loved it so it was money well spent in their eyes.

Temari watched from the porch, iced tea in hand, as her husband and child jumped together. The six year old's laughter hit her ears and made her heart skip a beat.

Shikadai sat cross-legged in the middle of the trampoline, eyes shut tight and teeth bare in a wide grin he could have only gotten from her. She heard her Shikamaru, through ragged breaths, ask if he was ready. With a violent nod, his father jumped into the air and landed next to the child, sending him flying. Shikadai's laughter rose a few decibels after he was caught.

"Do it again!"

He did do it again. He did it eight more times. And he was going to do it once more. This time, he was going to catch two people.

She slammed her cup on the table and ran to get on the trampoline, "Bambi, what do ya say? Want Dad to catch the both of us?"

"Yeah!"

"Temari!"

He didn't mind. No matter how high they jumped, he would always catch them.


	13. Day 13

And Friendship

XXX

"Don't say it."

"I wasn't."

He really wasn't. She didn't want to hear it and he didn't want to say it. Neither of them wanted anything about it to be said in all honesty.

'We could still be friends.'

You know, how most couples end a relationship. But they weren't most couples and they were never really 'friends'. Partners, yeah. Never friends. It just sort of happened.

The long distance relationship was not working for them. It was getting difficult and tiresome. The times they did visit each other were taken away by their jobs. Ambassadors and advisors were busy folk.

"Temari, there's no sense in it anymore if we only spend four days together doing nothing but paperwork and not see each other for months at a time."

"I know," Her voice was short and sharp. She wanted to talk but she couldn't. She would just end up yelling and screaming at him and that would make everything worse.

Neither of them wanted this. It would just be easier on their sanity if it happened. They would not look at each other on the way to the village gates. Green eyes straight ahead to the road in front and brown downcast to the ground. Her left hand was tight in a fist, nails digging into the rough skin of her palm and drawing crescent moon indents in her flesh. His hands were shoved deep into his pockets, fighting every urge that rose up within him to take her hand and take back everything that transpired in the last few hours.

But he couldn't. It already happened.

Once they were at the gates she turned to face him, "Alright. I'll be back in a few months."

"Temari-"

She kissed him. His words were lost in the air, forgetting instantly what they were. She stared into his eyes, unafraid and powerful.

"Maybe, down the road, we can work something out."

"Yeah."

"Until then, I'll see you in a few months, Lazy Bones."

She flashed that notorious grin of hers and started her journey back to Suna.


	14. Day 14

And Love

XXX

When he whispered it in her ear, it sent a jolt of electricity surging through her body. It made her grip his shoulders tighter, moan his name louder. She begged and pleaded with him to say it again. So she knew she wasn't hearing things. She needed to hear it again so she knew it was real;

"I love you."

"Again."

He kissed her forehead, "I love you."

"A- Ah," his fingertips brushed her inner thigh, "A- Again."

"I love you."

A shaky breath escaped from her mouth, "One more time. Shikamaru, please."

He stayed silent as he inched his hand into her underwear and caressed her folds, enticing her moans to become more frequent and higher in pitch. She grasped frantically the sheet beneath her, turning her knuckles white and palms sweaty. She took in the warm air around her when she felt a finger enter her and her back arched when he curled it ever so slightly.

"Shikamaru, say it again."

He didn't say it. Instead he brushed her bottom lip with a finger from his free hand, closing his eyes when she brought the digit into her mouth. She swirled her tongue and tasted the trace of a cigarette, its smoke having attached to his skin. She moved her hands from his shoulders and down his arms, squeezing the pale flesh beneath them when his thumb brushed over her clit.

He brought his fingers out from inside of her and pulled down the thin fabric separating them. He pulled his other finger from her mouth, a thin tendril of saliva still connecting him to her. Shivers surged through her entire body at the faint sound of a zipper being pulled and the rustle of fabric being moved out of the way. Her muscles tightened as she braced herself for him.

"Temari. Relax."

His voice had the sound of gravel and it was dripping with lust. She looked at him through heavy lids and fluttered them closed again. Her swollen lips formed the words and her voice projected them, repeating the statement she had begged him to repeat;

"I love you, Shikamaru." Her voice was thick and raspy, her throat sore from moaning and pleading.

With those four words he entered her. His movements were calm and slow as he had always started. Her voice rang out into the room, demanding that he move fast and go harder. He obeyed.

He lifted one of her legs and changed his angle, hitting her sweet spot easily and more frequently. Her breasts bounced with each of his thrusts and her screams echoed against the ceiling. He brought his hand, still wet from her saliva, to her clit and gave it soft strokes. His name flew from her mouth.

Her walls clenched around him and her vision went white. Her jaw went slack and her whole body turned to jelly. He wasn't far behind. He came inside of her, heating up her insides even more. With a soft thud, he fell to her side and draped his arm over her chest.

"Shikamaru?"

"Hmm?"

"Please say it one more time."

He brought his head up to place a soft kiss on her temple, "I love you, Temari."


	15. Day 15

**Hi. okay first of all sorry this is late. My second semester started at college so some days I might be late and on some days there probably won't be an update. I'm trying to avoid that but if that were the case then I'll put two chapters up the next day. Second, Day 15 had two prompts and I loved both so I did both of them. Two little fics in one day the holidays came early this year**

* * *

And Fire

XXX

"Do you wanna know what my sensei said about you?"

Temari looked up from her gardening magazine and to her fiancé. They sat out on the balcony of their apartment, sitting in comfortable silence. The sun was leaving the sky and sneaking down past the horizon, setting the scene on fire with reds and oranges. The air around them was warm and smelled of smoke from his cigarette.

"Enlighten me."

Shikamaru took a short drag from the stick and streamed the smoke out from his nostrils, "He said that you were almost as good of a strategist as I was."

"Almost?"

"Yup. Almost."

The magazine was closed now and tossed to the floor. Temari crossed her arms over her chest and her body twisted to face him, "And what did he mean by almost?"

He only gave a light shrug and released more smoke from his mouth, "I dunno, that you're a great battle strategist just as good as me."

'Tsk. I'm a better strategist,' she thought to herself. She also wasn't going to deny his talents either. Two hundred whole steps ahead of her when the fought in the exams? She never had an opponent like him before and she probably never will again.

She watched him rub out the cigarette on the ledge of the balcony. Smoke rose up from the butt's carcass and dispersed into the warm air above them. The sound of rustling fabric came to her ear and she watched as be pulled out an old, busted up lighter. He flicked it open and out came a small flame, drinking up the same hues as the sky before it.

"Temari."

"Hm?"

"Do you know what the Will of Fire is?"

She's heard him mention it before to that brat Konohamaru, "You've said it once or twice. Can't say I remember the meaning of it."

Shikamaru was a strong believer in the Will of Fire that much she was certain of. He flicked the cover t the lighter a couple of more times before he turned towards the blonde kunoichi.

"It's the will to love, cherish and protect the village and what gives us the strength to fight against all odds that stand in our way."

There was pride in his voice. She could feel it radiating off of him. It made her entire being feel warm.

"I told Asuma about how much you love Suna and everyone in it. About how you always say you would do anything to protect your people."

She opened her mouth to say something but closed it before any noise could come out of her.

"'That girl sounds like she has her own Will of Fire. Just for her people' that's what he said."

"He…"

"I don't know what you have there in Suna. A Will of Wind or Sand or whatever. Now when I look at you and how you are I don't think the Will of Fire is something only those of Konoha have to call their own."

The shadow user placed his elbow on the ledge and rested his head in his hand. He had on his signature lazy smile and his usually harsh eyes were soft and gentle. He looked content. Not overjoyed or ecstatic. Just content.

She followed his position and rested her head in the palm of her hand, arm on top of the modestly sized white table between them. Her lips turned into a tender smile, a smile only Shikamaru himself got to see.

"He really said all that?"

"I wouldn't be telling you if he didn't."

Absentmindedly, Shikamaru pulled the lighter out once more. The Sun had fallen behind the horizon. The only thing that lit up their faces and the small space of their balcony was the small flame of Asuma's lighter.

And Dream

XXX

People have dreams all the time. Some so unimportant that they're forgotten that instant those eyes open and adjust to the light of the morning. But this one, the one Shikamaru had when he was trapped, was one he couldn't forget no matter how hard he tried.

He did whatever he could to get the scene out of his mind_. 'It doesn't mean shit'_, he told himself. He repeated the phrase hundreds upon thousands of times. But no matter how much it echoed in the genius mind of his, he couldn't bring it to fruition.

He's dreamt of Asuma once or twice after his death and he had no time to dream about Shikaku after his. It was only when he was trapped in that genjutsu. His father and mother bickering. Asuma and Kurenai in pure bliss. But they honestly were not what he kept thinking about the most. It was Temari.

'_It could have been Shiho for all I care. Why that woman of all people?'_

He still felt her standing next to him and the faint disappointment in her voice when she agreed to his statement on marriage. Why did he dream about marriage in the first place? It was always the last thing on his mind. At least that's what he had initially thought.

Maybe he could also still feel her because she was physically next to him, walking by his side in silence. Green eyes to the road ahead, back straight and shoulders solid.

"Hey, Lazy Ass, what are you doing?"

It was her snapping him out of his reverie that made him realize he was staring. She's caught him staring a few times. Before and after the war. The first couple of time she snapped at him, called him a creep and huffed and puffed. Over time that stopped and eventually the roles reversed. He'd look up from his papers and see that her gaze was focused on him and only him. She looked lofty when she did it, like she was caught in a dream herself.

"Temari?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"What did you dream about? Back during the war?"

A thick, manicured brow rose and she glanced at him, "I mean it was weird I guess. I was here in Konoha and that was it. You were there and we were just sitting there not really doing anything."

"Why here?"

"I couldn't tell you. I like it here, I guess. Weather is nice. Much nicer than Suna."

"Were you happy in yours?"

She couldn't for the life of her figure out why, but the question made her heart skip and beat. Likewise, he felt like his stomach was going to fly out of his mouth after asking.

"Yes, I was. I was very happy."

"Hmm. So was I."

He wasn't lying. He never said he was unhappy with the dream.


	16. Day 16

**Hi. Sorry this is late. School is killer. So I wanted to do something different and do dialogue only. It may seem like a lazy move but it's just something I wanted to try. I think there's another Naruto fic like that, I don't remember but I loved it and I wanted to try it out. I also feel it gives the reader more freedom to create their own setting for the text. I will say it is a bit of a challenge trying to get a mood set without description but it was fun and I hope I achieved that.**

* * *

And Believe

XXX

"I don't think I can do it."

"Do what?"

"Be a mom."

"What makes you say that?"

"I never had a female figure in my life to teach me."

"You have my mom."

"That's not the same, you idiot."

"How?"

"It just is."

"Troublesome. You'll be a great mom."

"You're just saying that."

"Technically yeah, since the words are protruding from my mouth."

"Don't be a dick."

"Don't be troublesome."

"Do you mean it though?"

"What? That you'll do fine as a mother?"

"Yeah."

"I think it comes as instinct. You just sort of know."

"I guess."

"I'm afraid, too."

"Of me being a mother?"

"To be a father."

"Oh. Do you not-"

"What? No! I'm happy, believe me. I just don't think I'll be that great."

"I don't think anyone is as fit to be a dad as you are."

"Oh yeah?"

"You had Asuma and your dad. You'll be fine."

"They had their flaws."

"So do you. We both do."

"Hm."

"So don't say that I'll do fine and then say you won't."

"Alright, alright. Temari?"

"What?"

"I believe in you."

"Don't say shit like that. That's cheesy."

"You're troublesome."

"Shikamaru."

"Yeah what-"

"I believe in you, too."

* * *

**Sorry another quick note. Days 16, 17 and 18 are connected to each other. All three are basically showing progression through Temari's pregnancy. This one you can assume it was a few weeks after they found out.**


	17. Day 17

And Hope

XXX

The waiting room was bright, loud and it smelled a little too clean. Expecting parents filled the space around them. Some first time parents, like the two Naras. Some counting in at lucky number three. A handful of the women there looked like they would burst any second. Some only a few weeks and plenty with an obvious baby bump.

They sat in between two families. Temari next to the nervous first-time parents and Shikamaru next to the rowdy family of five. Her left hand rubbed small circles over her stomach, her wedding ring catching the lights from above. She was in her sixth month of the pregnancy and she grew considerably in size.

"I hope we have a girl." She looked to her husband, his ponytail being pulled by the rambunctious three year old next to him.

"We're having a boy."

"What? No way. It's gonna be a girl."

They were finding out the sex of the baby today. It was supposed to be done weeks ago but they kept putting it off due to Shikamaru's conflicting schedule with work and all around nervousness.

"Shikamaru, what if it turns out we're having twins?"

"We're not. Sakura said it from the last appointment."

"Okay, yeah, I know. But hypothetically say we were having twins."

"I would be- Excuse me, ma'am I don't want to be rude but can you calm your kid down?"

The child was gnawing at his shoulder, leaving a gross wet spot in the fabric of his shirt. He was ignored and sat there, accepting his fate of being a play thing to the woman's children. Temari snorted in laughter at her husband's misfortune, a habit of hers that would never seem to go away.

More time passed and they struck up a conversation with the couple next to Temari. The young woman was in her third month and was incredibly nervous. She kept mixing up proper terminology and having Temari correct her.

She let out a shy voice, "First time parents, if you haven't guessed."

"Ha, yeah so are we," she pointed her thumb towards Shikamaru, whose face was being assaulted by tiny hands.

"Oh! But you know so much!"

"A friend of ours is a medic here so we know everything from her. She's doing my ultrasound. We're finding out the sex today."

The woman clapped her hands together, "That's wonderful! What do you think it will be?"

"Well, I'm hoping for a girl. This idiot wants a boy. Typical."

She turned her head to look towards her husband. His hair was disheveled, strands sticking out every which way. Bright, red streaks adorned his face, no doubt from the nails of an infant. His eyes were red and glossed over, almost as if he was about to cry.

"You know what, whatever the baby is, I just hope he survives long enough to see."

One can only hope.


	18. Day 18

**I don't know if you notice it but I literally try to keep as much medical lingo as I can out because I'm clearly not a doctor and I'm not/ never have been pregnant so if I don't seem like I know what I'm talking about it's fine I do have a degree in being trash.**

**Also this one is very short I am so sorry.**

And Faith

XXX

This was it.

Temari's water broke an hour and a half ago, while she had been going up the stairs to join Shikamaru in bed. God, he was a mess. He did even put his hair up. He ran out of the house in a blind panic and forgot her there. She was already walking halfway down the road before he had noticed, turned around and ran back.

The heavy doors of the hospital swung open. Innocent bystanders jumped in fright and did whatever they could to dodge the young man pushing his wife towards the maternity ward. Shikamaru's hurried apologies filled the hallway, only to be tuned out by Temari's pain filled screams.

Their heads were spinning, Temari more so from the pain of contractions. Shikamaru's from the mere thought that in hours their child would be here. They would be parents.

Sakura met with them in the middle of the hallway, taking Temari from her husband and putting her in a wheelchair, taking her to the delivery room. A panic ridden Shikamaru tried to follow, but was told to stay in the waiting room.

Before he left her, he took hold of her hand. He turned her face to look towards him and planted a soft kiss to her cheek.

"I have faith in you, Temari."

She smiled and was taken away.


	19. Day 19

And Focus

XXX

"You're pretty off your game tonight. Something on your mind?"

Shikaku did not get an answer right away. His son was staring down at the shogi board, eyes straight at the center of it. His eyes were not moving side to side as they normally would when he was contemplating his next move. He had a listless look to him. His mind was elsewhere.

"Shikamaru."

His son lifted his head, "What? Yeah, I'm thinking of my next move."

"You sure? You're not doing that weird thing with your hands."

"Dad, it's not weird it's just this thing I do to-"

"Is it about a girl?"

That did it. Shikamaru's face turned a sweet color of rose and his nose scrunched up at the thought. "What? N-no. Why would I- I'm not thinking about _girls, _Old Man."

Shikaku had him right where he wanted him. He knew his son's habits, mannerisms and personality better than anyone else. He just had to have him fall victim to his next move.

"Is it Ino? She's a pretty girl and you are around her a lot."

"No, it's not Ino. It's not any-"

"Then again you are around that girl from Suna a lot more."

Bam. Shikamaru's face went from a light dusting of rose to a bright scarlet. "That's dumb, why that wo- No! She's so troublesome."

"Son, it's fine. Women have the ability to take away a man's focus. Your mother does-"

"I don't want to hear that! I just have a lot of work on my mind, Old Man, jeez."

"Speaking of work wasn't that girl supposed to come into the village today? You were supposed to leave twenty minutes ago."

"Shit!"

Shikamaru's knee hit the board when he shot up from the hard floor, sending it and the pieces flying. Some hitting Shikaku in the face. The loud thumps of Shikamaru's feet hitting the floor faded out and were silenced with the slam of a front door. On the way, he had almost knocked his mother and the tray of tea she was carrying to the ground. She walked over to her husband, who was picking up the pieces with a content smile on his face.

"He gets that from you, Shikaku."

"And I was that way because of you."


	20. Day 20

**I don't smoke and I've never really been addicted to anything so I don't know what withdrawals are like. I do research on fics like this where medical terms and sicknesses are used to make it as accurate as I can so forgive me if I do miss a thing or two.**

* * *

And Clean

XXX

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Being so irritable lately."

He was right. Shikamaru had been fidgety and irritable the last few days. It was out of character of him. His hand dug deep into his pockets and pulled out a pack of gum. Wasting no time, he took a piece and shoved it into his mouth. His fingers and hands were twitching and foot was tapping against the floor.

He had just quit smoking. At least he was attempting to. Temari hated it and now that they had Shikadai it was more of an incentive to get him to stop. He didn't want to do something that made his wife upset or uncomfortable and he wanted to set a good example for his son. He was trying.

"It's only been, what? Three days since your last smoke? Withdrawals happen, Shikamaru."

"I know."

"I'm not gonna say it doesn't annoy the shit out of me most days. But if it's gonna keep you alive long enough to see Bambi grow up then I don't care," she gave his stomach a light, playful poke, "I hope you work off all this weight you gained because of it."

A small chunk of chub had attached itself to Shikamaru's stomach. Since he had quit smoking his appetite took place of where his need for cigarettes should be. He had a sizeable craving for sweets lately. Donuts in his home office, cookies and pound cake in the kitchen and a small bowl of chocolates on the night table. It wasn't a noticeable weight gain by no means, but his new eating habits gave it away.

"I thought I married the head of the Nara clan, not the Akimichi clan."

"Would you rather have a fat husband that's clean of nicotine or a thin one that's dead?"

"I'd rather not be married at all now that I think of it. Now I have to get you clean of that sweet tooth. More work for me."

A small laugh blew out past his lips in place of where smoke normally would be. "You're starting to sound like me."

Temari gave a light slap to his stomach and got up from the couch. "Maybe we should clean up that dumb mouth of yours."

Shikamaru gave her a light smile and pulled out another stick of gum.


	21. Day 21

And Anger

XXX

"You want me to what?"

"I'm not gonna repeat myself after this; Shave. Your. Pubes."

He still couldn't understand. Why did he have to shave them? Why did she want him to?

Shikamaru's brow furrowed and he put the paper in his hand back down into the table. He looked right at Temari, her hands flat on the smooth surface of the table. She had an annoyed look on her face. Her green eyes were narrow and her nose was scrunched up.

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired of it being in my face when I blow you. I want it gone."

"Then don't blow me anymore?"

Temari held up her index finger. "Okay first of all don't tell me what to do."

"I wasn't-"

She held up a second finger. "Second I love doing it so I'm not gonna stop. But I know you and I know you love it so I won't do it until you shave your fucking pubes."

He was still confused. She could very easily work around his pubic hair so why was it an issue. He never really made a big deal about her body hair, albeit she was pretty clean shaven down there so he didn't really have anything to complain about.

"Not to mention," she continued her rant, "it looks weird on you."

"But-"

"At least shave your balls okay. Keep it all you want above your dick. I don't care. It just looks weird on the balls."

"How does it look weird?"

Temari punched the table and got closer to his face. Her voice was raised a few decibels and her breath was hot on his face, "It looks like a fucking gross snake coming out of a rainforest, that's how!"

"So close your eyes."

"Are you fucking kidding me, Shikamaru?!"

If anyone were to see Shikamaru now they would never let him hear the end of it. He looked like a deer caught in headlights, his eyes were now wide in fear and his body shook at every syllable that came out of her mouth.

"You are fucking shaving your pubes and if I have to do it for you then so be it!"

"I'm not a child! I can do it myself!"

Temari let out a 'hmph' and turned her body to leave the kitchen. When she came back she had a disposable razor in her right hand and a new can of shaving cream in her left. "Do it right now if you can do it yourself."

"Here?"

"Yes."

"In the kitchen?"

She dropped the items onto the table and stomped over to him. She pulled his chair away from the table and turned it to make him face her, the force of it almost making him fall off.

"Unless you want me to get even more upset, you are going to drop your pants and shave that gross shit from your balls."

Promptly, he stood up and dropped his pants and boxers to the floor. He didn't want to risk getting her angrier than she already was.


	22. Day 22

And Work

XXX

Papers were spread all over the floor. Some still retaining their clean, flat shape. Some bent and crumpled and ripped from their bodies pressed against the wood of the desk.

Shikamaru's shirt was long gone and Temari's hair was free of its elastic prison. She sat on top of the old, rickety desk of their shared office. Her hand gripped the edge, knuckles turning a stark white, making them clash with the rest of her tanned skin. Her other hand was occupied, tracing the outlines of his muscles on his stomach and chest.

Her head was bent at an angle, allowing him easy access to her neck. The tip of his tongue traced small circles into her skin, leaving a burning sensation it its wake. Shivers shot down her spine when he blew on the areas that were wet from his saliva.

She shot him a dirty look when he pulled away, "Someone could walk in you know. We wouldn't hear the end of it."

"You're not going to hear the end of me if you don't get back to what you were doing."

Shikamaru mumbled 'troublesome' under his breath before moving his hands to slide the fabric of her kimono off of her shoulders. He left a burning trail of kisses for every inch of skin released from her clothing. He took his hands away from her chest and led them down to her thighs. Inch by inch, his hand moved up her thigh, moving the lower half of her kimono out of the way. Goosebumps peppered across her skin.

She nearly dislocated his shoulder when she pushed him away after hearing a knock on the door.

"Miss Temari? Shikamaru, sir?"

"Guh! I-in a minute."

Within seconds their clothes were back onto their bodies and straightened. They both quickly took their seats behind the desk and gave each other a once over to make sure everything was as it should be.

They had almost forgotten they were at work.


	23. Day 23

And Music

XXX

They weren't big on parties. Sure, that made them sound like an old married couple that couldn't handle neighbors under the age of sixty-five, but they didn't care. It's just how things were with them.

The music was loud and tasteless. Just like Naruto was. It was his party after all. It was for something. Neither of them could remember what. Knowing Naruto, there did not need to be a reason for it. It was just a thing and they all went with it.

They were the odd ones out. They sat next to each other on Naruto's battered, brown couch. Temari sat close to Shikamaru, her thigh pressing gently against his. She had known his friends for a while, but she didn't _know_ them. She knew nothing of their families or of their likes or dislikes. She only knew Shikamaru and no one else.

He had his head in his hand, the weight of his arm being supported by the arm of the couch. He scanned and analyzed his surrounding, drinking it all in. Reds, greens and blues shot out from the cheap strobe light in the corner of the room. Voices mixed in to one another, molding in to one large commotion. The only thing there to drown it all out was the deafening and crude lyrics blasting out of the stereo.

Shikamaru felt Temari's discomfort. He knew she felt awkward just being here. He got in close to her, so as not to put in any effort to raise his voice.

"What's wrong? Do you want to leave?"

He caught her off guard ad she jumped at the hoarseness of his voice. "No. No, I'm fine. I forgot where the hotel was anyway and I'll just get lost. I don't want to make you leave."

"Temari, do I honestly look like I want to be here right now?"

No one noticed when the left. They were all too preoccupied with whatever was around them to see the two proctors off.

The air was warm and humid. The moisture clung to their skin and mosquitos and other summer insects attacked them relentlessly. The street was dim, the only sources of light were the lamp posts that had accumulated a collection of moths. Most stores were closed for the night. The only places open to the public were small diners and twenty-four-hour convenience stores.

"The hotel better be close because I don't think I can take this weather."

Shikamaru let a snort. "I thought it would be hot in the desert."

"It is hot, Dumbass. It's the humidity I can't handle. It's dry back in Suna." She snapped, not appreciating the sarcasm.

"If you can't bear the rest of the walk, you can stay at my place tonight. It's actually just around the corner over there."

He didn't realize that Temari had stopped dead in her tracks. He did not notice right away and kept walking a few feet in front of her. He only noticed when he did not get back a snarky comment in return.

"Is something the matter?"

"You want me to stay at your house?"

"Well, I mean, it's not a house. More like a tiny apartment. It's-"

"Alright."

His apartment practically screamed 'Shikamaru'. The walls of the living room were an off-white with one or two photos in simple black frames. The furniture was plain: an ugly dark green couch he most likely got on sale somewhere, a coffee table with a coaster under one of the legs, and an end table with an ashtray full of cigarettes.

He led Temari out from the doorway and further into his home. He disappeared for a second or two and came out with a pillow and a thin blanket.

"These aren't for you. You're taking my bed, I'm just bringing them out for me later."

"That's fine. Can I look through your music?"

She raised a finger to point towards the television resting on top of an entertainment center. Below sat a small stereo with CDs and cases strewn across the floor.

Temari let out a small laugh. "I didn't think people still used CDs. You really are an old man in a young guy's body."

Shikamaru only shrugged. "Carrying around some dumb MP3 is took much extra work and responsibility."

The discs were unlabeled and some were covered in a few tiny scratches. She picked up one of the discs by the edges and gently popped it into the stereo. The dial for the volume was already at a comfortable level so that when she turned the device on, the music came out smooth and gentle.

"You listen to this kind of stuff?" Temari turned her body to look towards Shikamaru, who was already laying down on his side, facing her.

"It's better than what Naruto had."

It was true. She could listen to his music all day and night if it meant not listening to the garbage Naruto had on.

She pushed herself up from the scratchy carpet and made her way over towards Shikamaru. She made a quick gesture with her hand, signaling for him to turn over onto his back. She plopped her body onto his, causing him to let out a small 'oomph' from the sudden weight.

The only indication they had of time passing by was the progression of each song on the disc. Temari's finger tapped his chest lightly to the beat of each song and reveled in the soft thumping of his heat beating. Shikamaru's breathing was soft and constant.

He pressed soft kisses into her hair and she pulled her body up every now and then to return them along his jaw. She pressed her lips to his and soon the kisses became more heated.

"Shikamaru?"

His head was spinning. Maybe it was from the drinks or from her kissing him. He let out a noise to let her know he as listening.

"You ever have sex to music?"

"You're the only person I have ever had sex with and since we have never had sex to music I am going to say no I have not."

"You want to?"

He kept the smirk plastered on his face when he got up to turn up the volume on the stereo.


	24. Day 24

And Stars

XXX

Shikamaru hated Suna. He hated the sand. He hated the heat and the Sun. He hated that there were no clouds to direct his gaze and attention. Only blazing heat and Sun.

But the stars there were something else.

He didn't have to worry about trees getting in the way or the bright lights of Konoha outshining what he was looking for. He loved it more than he loved the clouds.

"When you stargaze, do you think of the same things you would if you were cloud watching?"

Temari caught him by surprise, making him take in air sharply and causing him to flinch at the sound of her voice. She barked out a laugh at his expense and took a seat next to him in the roof. She never just _laughed_ the way he thought most girls would. It was never a giggle, it was never feminine. It was Temari.

He shrugged his shoulders to compose himself. "I kinda just think about how everyone is doing. Sometimes I set up scenarios in my head and let them play out. It's the same both ways."

"That's not a good answer."

"Well, it's the only answer you're getting."

He didn't get a chance to flinch away when she went to go and hit him.

"Okay, well what do you want me so say?" he was rubbing the pain out from his shoulder when he asked, "That I hope you're seeing the same stars I am when we're apart? Because it's true. We do. They don't go anywhere."

"Something like that would be nice."

Now he just felt guilty. But it wasn't far from the truth. He often wondered if Temari was out when he was, thinking of similar things with similar people. He wouldn't say that to her. Not seriously, anyway. She would only laugh at him.

She pressed on when he didn't answer. "I think that. I think about you a lot. If you're out at night looking up at the sky."

"You sound so romantic and out of character."

"Let me be that for one day, you pineapple with eyes."

When he laughed, he knew this time to fall back and away from her fist.


	25. Day 25

**I was having such a good streak with prompts I liked and this one came up on the list :/. So I apologize this one isn't the best but I wanted to do something that was through another character's point of view and I obviously did not accomplish that as nicely as I would have liked it to so yeah. See ya tomorrow**

* * *

And Mystery

Xxx

It wasn't supposed to be like this. This was their day together as a team. How can they continue when the captain of Team Ten was missing? How were they supposed to function without him? More importantly; who was going to pay for Choji's half of the restaurant bill?

"Where's Shikamaru? He was supposed to be here twenty minutes ago. I'm starving!" Choji cradled his face in his hands and let out a defeated sob.

Ino looked up from the menu and rolled her eyes. "Like that's ever stopped you from eating. He probably slept in again."

"It's four in the afternoon!"

"He's slept in longer."

Choji rested his head against the glass window and stared out into the streets, hoping he would see his best friend taking lethargic steps towards the restaurant. When he didn't see a thing, he rested a chubby cheek in his hand and looked back up at his teammate. She let out a soft sigh and put her menu down.

"Choji, he probably forgot. He has been working a lot lately."

"Shikamaru's lazy, not forgetful! That's not like him. This is a mystery."

"The only 'mystery' we have is figuring out when you're going to stop whining and order your food. If Shikamaru gets here late then he eats late. Simple."

Oh no no no. It wasn't that simple. Not to Choji anyway. Sure, Shikamaru probably did sleep in. Sure, maybe he did forget. That didn't mean she wasn't going to work about him or get it off his mind. He thought of so many other possibilities as to where their captain could be. He was only snapped out of it when Ino spoke up again, this time with mischief in her voice rather than annoyance.

"He forgot. Definitely forgot."

"How do you know?"

"Look across the street."

What Choji saw said it all. There was Shikamaru window-shopping. Hand in hand. With Temari.

A smile took up Choji's entire face when he decided that this was a good enough reason to miss out on barbeque.


	26. Day 26

And Envelopes

Xxx

The envelope on the desk took up little to no space, but it took up all of Temari's attention. She walked into her Konoha office expecting a mountain of paperwork and nothing more. While that is indeed what she got, she did not anticipate a small, simple, white envelope with her name written in the corner.

During her stay in Konoha she got an envelope every day after that one, and every day the letters inside would get longer. Sometimes a small arrangement of flowers would accompany it. The writer never signed their name. But she knew the handwriting. She knew who it was.

And she loved it.

Everyone questioned and everyone guessed. Some of the guesses were obscure, guesses of men she had never met, of men she wouldn't touch with a ten foot pole. Most of the time, the guesses were correct.

She never said they were right.

The first few envelopes contained letters that were not the least bit emotional or romantic. It was the envelope that had the necklace lazily stuffed inside where it had started;

'_I saw this today while I was picking up food for the house. I just thought it was nice looking and I thought of you. It's not much.'_

One wouldn't call the words scribbled onto the paper 'romantic'. It was just a simple compliment. But it was a lot considering it was him.

Temari looked forward to it each day. She needed to see those envelopes like she needed blood in her veins. The envelopes made her heart miss a beat. How she was on the outside told a whole different story. A story where she scoffed at the envelopes and resented them.

Then flowers started to pour in.

The first few were simple, single stems of baby's breath in a plastic cup. The envelope that was with it was short, like the one that came with the necklace.

'_You probably have a bunch of these. I don't even know what they are. I know you like flowers. It's not much.'_

Every letter that came with a gift said the same thing at the end. _It's not much_. No. They were everything to her.

The longer letters were her favorites. They told her about his day before he walked her to the office and what he did after. He would sneak sweet nothing's between paragraphs.

'_It's weird, I used to think about a myriad of things when I stared at the clouds. Now I only think of you. Troublesome.'_

Over time his letters were getting heavier and heavier with love and emotion. They told her how much she meant to him, how she turned him around. How he would be nothing without her. They told her how much he loved her. How he wished she could stay or how he wished he could come with her.

It was getting hard.

Then came the day she found no envelope. No gift, no flowers. There was nothing.

Temari woke up earlier to get a head start on paper work, not giving her a chance to meet up with him so he could walker her there. She scolded herself when she felt threatened by tears spilling out of her. _'It's only paper. I'm not going to cry over a man.'_

An hour after she started the work for the upcoming exams she heard the doorknob turn. She was ready to punish whoever had the gall to walk into her office without knocking. She stopped when she saw Shikamaru. Envelope and a cup with baby's breath in hand.

"You're here?" His voice shook slightly, giving away his nervousness towards the situation.

"I wanted to get here early so I can get a head start on some work. You're up earlier than usual."

He nodded and looked down at the ground, lifting his hand with the envelope slightly so he could explain his reason for being up. His mouth was too dry to say anything.

"I knew it was you. You should have tried different handwriting and speech patterns."

"I tried. It didn't feel right."

"You know, Shikamaru," she walked over and pulled the envelope out of his hand, "the more of these you give me, the harder you're making it for me to leave Konoha."

"I guess that was my plan in the long run."

"Always a few steps ahead of the game."

Shikamaru looked like he wanted to die. He got caught. He never thought she would catch him. He knew she would figure it out. The thought that she might catch him never came to mind.

"Well, if that was your plan, Smart Guy, it worked."

The envelope fluttered to the ground when she dropped it to wrap her arms around him.

* * *

**Maybe maybe maybe. I just might do a separate fic of every letter Shikamaru wrote. I would have done it here, but I just didn't have the time if I wanted to put it up by today. I'm sorry for that.**


	27. Day 27

And Books

Xxx

Temari was not much of a reader. She just did not have the patience for it. She was the kind of person that would read the first five pages and skip to the last page. She just didn't have it in her to sit still for hours staring at a bunch of paper. She does that enough as it is.

Shikamaru, on the other hand, would be perfectly content reading for hours. The only work that was put into it was the turn of a page. All he needed was a comfy spot to sit on and he was set for life.

The book he was reading was an 'oldie but a goodie' according to Shiho. It was an old, paperback book. The front cover was mainly a dark blue with a depiction of a city below, and a pair of eyes and a mouth right in the middle.

"What's that one about?"

Shikamaru looked up from the book, "It's about this third-wheel that's friends with this rich bootlegger that throws parties. A lot of hypocrisy going on in it."

"Read it to me from the beginning."

"What? No. I'm already half way through it."

"Shikamaru."

He let out a deep and exaggerated sigh and motioned for Temari to come closer. She rested her head in his lab and listened as he flipped the pages back to the beginning. When his voice came out with the first lines of the book, she smiled and closed her eyes.

Maybe she could actually enjoy the activity this way.

* * *

**Like I dunno Great Gatsby was the first book I thought of.**


	28. Day 28

And Dare

Xxx

"Kiba! Truth or dare?"

"Dare me, baby."

Ino's arms were crossed over her chest in thought of dare.

Naruto threw another party that night. For what? No one knows. There was booze though, and a lot of it. The knucklehead had long since passed out from over consumption of food and liquor. Everyone else was either too drunk or too tired to leave his house, so they had all opted to stay the night there.

"Okay okay. I dare you to. . . take off your pants!"

"That's the best you could come up with? Alright." The dog lover stood up from his spot on the floor and rid himself of his jeans.

Shikamaru just barely missed getting hit in the face after Kiba threw his pants to the side. The beer in cup sloshed around and a little spilled over onto the fabric of his shirt after flinching to move. He didn't even want to be here. The only reason he came was because Ino and Choji dragged him there. He would have left hours ago. The only thing keeping him here was the same thing that was causing his phone to buzz in his pocket.

_u need a bib or sumthing?_

This was one of those times he was regretting giving Temari his number. His frown deepened when he looked up from his phone to see that Temari was smirking at him.

The mocking texts came one after another. That, plus the game of truth or dare going on in the background, only gave him a headache that no amount of beer could fix.

_Woman, I don't need your teasing. I'm dealing with enough sitting next to Sai._

Teasing? Was he serious? What a child.

_i dare u to say that out loud_

Temari knew he was too much of a coward to do something like that. She put her phone back on top of her thigh and stared Shikamaru down. That would put him in his-

"Woman," his voice was raised above the noise of the game, "I don't need your teasing. I'm dealing with enough sitting next to Sai."

He said it. He actually said it. Word for word. Everyone was silent for a moment, staring at Shikamaru. Sai, whose pale face was red in embarrassment, shot him a dirty look. The comment was shrugged off and they all returned to the game.

Temari felt her flesh jiggle slightly from the vibrations of her phone.

_I dare you fake a sneeze in Tenten's cup._

This boy was asking for a war.

She looked up to give him a quick nod before gathering as much spit into her mouth as she could. She scrunched up her nose and sucked in some air. She turned, aimed and shot.

"Temari! Are you kidding me?!"

"I'm sorry, I think I'm getting a cold or something."

Tenten groaned and got up to get a new cup. Sakura questioned if everything was alright and if Temari needed to go home to rest. The blonde reassured her and urged everyone to continue with the game.

_ur a fucking asshole_

_All for you._

_i dare u lick lee's cheek_

Shikamaru slammed his phone down onto the carpet and reached across Neji and Shino to get to Lee. He flattened his tongue against Lee's cheek and dragged it up to his hair line.

"Shikamaru! Is that how members of the Nara clan show affection towards friends?! Wonderful!" He bolted across Shino to get to Neji, who was already halfway across the room trying to get away from him.

Choji tilted his head. "Shikamaru, you okay? How many drinks did you have?"

"This is my second cup Choji. I'm fine."

"Okay. Well then, truth or dare?"

"What?"

He forgot there was still a game going on. Shit.

"Uhh. Ah shit. Dare?"

"I dare you to kiss Temari."

Shikamaru said a silent prayer for God to strike him down then and there. He could pass on it, but then he would look like a coward and Temari would get offended. He could do it, but Temari could hit him. Either choice could lead to bad times with Temari.

So he went with it. He crawled across the floor and sat on his knees in front of Temari. The kiss was hesitant and soft. She waited a moment to quickly return the kiss before anyone got a chance to notice. And like that, it was done. He obeyed Choji's dare and that was that.

Choji waited for Shikamaru to return to his original spot on the floor. "Alright, your turn, Shikamaru."

He inhaled. "Temari. Truth or dare."


	29. Day 29

And Choice

Xxx

"Are you sure about this, Temari?"

This was the third time Gaara had asked her the question. He didn't ask because he was unsure of her choice. He was asking because, as surprising as it is for Gaara, he was going to miss her. Terribly.

"Yes, Gaara. I'm positive on this."

Temari was positive on every choice she made. Especially this choice. She chose Konoha over Suna.

"That guy isn't worth leaving your brothers," Kankuro drummed is fingers against the top of the table, "he's a guy. You never do anything for men."

"This is different. I'm not doing this for him. I'm doing it for me."

"Bullshit. You're doing it to _please_ him and you know it." Kankuro pushed himself up from his chair and stormed out of their dining room.

Temari was about to follow her younger brother but stopped herself. It was a losing battle when Kankuro was like this. She settled for sitting in awkward silence with Gaara.

She wasn't doing anything to please anyone. She could very easily move to Konoha and have nothing to do with Shikamaru and that still would have been her choice. She wouldn't be happy with that choice though. She was going there to be with Shikamaru. But she was going to be with him for her.

"Kankuro will come around."

"I know, Gaara. He always does."

"I'm not unhappy with your decision. It's just that it will be hard without you here."

It was a hard choice to make. She lived in Suna for all twenty-three years of her life. She raised Kankuro and Gaara here. She fought for it. She saw it become the great village it is now. And now she was leaving it. She cursed herself when she felt her cheeks become wet with tears.

"Temari."

She quickly wiped her eyes and locked eyes with her youngest sibling.

"Temari, any choice you have made in the past was for the sake of the village. You sacrificed a lot for me. Kankuro as well. Some choices even made against your will. Be selfish this time, Temari. Make this choice for you and you alone."

The tears came back. She wasn't used to hearing Gaara say loving and emotional things. She still wasn't used to hearing him talk so much. But she knew he meant every word. He didn't resent her for making this choice. She knew deep down Kankuro didn't resent her for it.

She wasn't going to regret her choice either.


	30. Day 30

And Beach

Xxx

Shikamaru and Temari had set up some pretty high expectations for the beach. Absolutely none of them were met. Blazing sun, screaming children and half-naked couples making out were not their idea of a nice time.

"What the fuck is that shit?" Temari pointed to an odd, slimy-looking, brown object in the sand.

"That's called seaweed," Shikamaru pointed to the mass of water in front of him, "that's the ocean. That's a person. See that stuff right there? Sand."

Temari shot him a glare that could have ended all four Great Ninja Wars in an instant. After making sure his sassy mouth was shut, she made her move to find a spot close to the water and as far away from people as possible. That feat in itself took twenty minutes out of their day.

"Take your shirt off. Who comes to the beach with their t-shirt still on?" Temari made a move to tug at Shikamaru's sleeve but he pulled away.

"No, I'm not taking my shirt off."

"You're going to get a weird tan!"

"I'm not getting a tan."

Temari huffed out some air and spread out the beach towel. She was going to make him enjoy the beach, even if it killed her.


	31. Day 31

And Forgiveness

Xxx

"Temari, please-"

"Get away from me!"

Temari's voice was muffled behind the wooden door to their bedroom, but Shikamaru could still make out the strain in her voice from choking back tears. He really must have did a number this time for her to cry over it.

He hated when it got like this, albeit it rarely did get like this. Him sitting in the hallway up against the door. Temari in their room with the door locked, possibly up against the door as well. He waited a few more seconds before trying again.

"Please, just let me-"

"I said get away from me!"

Damn it. She needed her space and he might as well give it to her. He pushed himself up from the floor and winced at the cracking in his knees from sitting for too long. He opened his mouth to try to apologize again but decided against it.

"_I'll just take a walk and think of something."_ He thought to himself. _"I'll think of something nice enough to have her forgive me."_

She always did anyway.

* * *

**Okay so quick note; I apologize these last few have been so short. I have a set deadline for all of these and that is to have them up by the end of the day. And because of school I only have about 2 hours' worth of free time these so they either end up short or go up really late. So what might happen is that I **_**might**_** not put up one tomorrow to kind of catch myself up with these. I'm stressing the word might here. But if that's the case there will be two fics on Saturday. I apologize.**


	32. Day 32

And Disaster

Xxx

This was a mistake. Everything about this was a mistake. The definition of a disaster. How could they let this happen?

Shikamaru. Burned. Everything.

"This is never happening again! You burned everything!" Temari waved her arms around to rid herself of the smoke around her face, "It's already six-thirty, Shikamaru. It will be past Shikadai's bedtime by the time we clean up and set up again."

"I said I was sorry! I've never baked before, I don't work with cakes."

Shikadai was turning four today. So, as his parents, Shikamaru and Temari wanted to give him an enjoyable birthday. Not that the first three weren't. They just always started with some form of a disaster.

His first birthday saw an argument between Shikamaru and his mother that resulted in the silent treatment for a week. The second birthday, Kankuro showed up and he, inadvertently, scared ChouChou and Inojin, causing the two infants to shriek for what seemed like fifteen minutes straight. As for Shikadai's third birthday, all that can be said is that the entire Nara clan is now banned from that little children's entertainment restaurant across the street from Ichiraku's Ramen.

Temari sat down at the dirtied kitchen table and rubbed her face with her hands, "I just want Bambi to have a nice birthday for once. Is that so much to ask for?"

"Okay, so this is one thing in the way. He has other birthdays coming up. One of them has to turn out well," Shikamaru stopped washing down the counter to sit next to his wife, "Shikadai did end up smiling all the other times and he'll end today with a smile, too."

He was right. Shikadai was too young to understand the situation with his first birthday. He adored Kankuro and could not have cared less who he made cry. And, he had a hell of a time watching Temari beat down the man in the bear costume.

"Here's what we're gonna do; we'll just take him for ice cream. Just the three of us."

Temari thought over the offer, "The place will close by the time we completely clean everything."

"So we'll leave the mess for when we get back. The kitchen's not going anywhere. I'll even clean the whole thing up since I'm the one that made the mess."

Well, she did love ice cream and she did love Shikadai. Put the two together and Shikamaru was right. It would all result in Shikadai being happy either way.

"Alright. Looks like Bambi's birthday won't be such a disaster after all. Now we just have to get through his fifth birthday."


	33. Day 33

And Dance

Xxx

Shikamaru couldn't tell if this was a wedding or a rave, considering Naruto and Kib'a style of dance. Watching the two flail their arms and kick their legs made him wonder if they were just throwing temper tantrums.

He mentally gave praise to Hinata. That girl had more patience for Naruto than the entirety of Konoha combined. And now she was married to the knucklehead. She was a saint in his eyes.

"Would you ever dance like that, Lazy Bones?" Temari broke his train of thought.

"I don't dance to begin with."

"Well, you better start. That couples' dance is going to come up and I am your date. You're a traditional guy, Shikamaru."

That he was. He would have felt obligated to dance with her regardless if he had two left feet or was the God of Dance himself. He just didn't want to dance this time. He knew he was going to disappoint Temari and he was just too shy when it came to something like this.

He broke out into a sweat when he saw the dance floor was about to be cleared for Naruto and Hinata. Now he was going to have to go up there and embarrass himself and Temari. Then, she probably would never let him here the end of it. He was going to single-handedly ruin the night for-

"I just hope you have some experience with dancing, Smart Guy. I don't know how."

Wait a minute, "What was that?"

"Yeah, yeah you heard me. I can't dance," She let out a laugh that only Shikamaru could describe as an angel barking like a dog, "I never learned. Suna is a land of disciplined shinobi. Not fancy dancers."

Good. This was good. For both of them.

"Okay. Great. I don't know either."

"I guess we'll just be one big embarrassment together then, right?" She flashed her teeth at him in a wide grin.

Shikamaru's cheeks turned a tinge of pink and returned the smile, "Yeah, I guess we will."

They took deep breaths and made their way to the dance floor.


	34. Day 34

**I know this prompt would be more fitting in a situation where an affair was being had but I'm just not a fan of affairs (who is tbh) and I just don't see either one of them having one.**

* * *

And Mistake

Xxx

He was making a mistake. He knew that. But, God, did he need this right now.

The sound of the flame shooting up from the lighter sent shivers down his spine. His fingers, red from the bitterness of the January air, shook as they adjusted the cigarette between his lips.

"_You are making a mistake."_

He knew it. He hated himself for it. His eyes fluttered closed as he felt the sensation of smoke spill into his lungs. The skin of his arms tightened, becoming peppered with goose bumps. His lungs were on fire, rotting him from the inside. His breath was hot and shaking when he exhaled. It felt so good.

"_You lied to her."_

He told Temari he was just going to the bathroom. That he would be back before their entrée came to the table. Instead he snuck through the kitchen and came out to the back.

He told her he stopped smoking. Reassured her that he was no longer making that mistake. He could vomit right now just thinking of the relief on her face as he lied through his teeth. Disgusting.

He took one more drag before stubbing out the cigarette and running back into the restaurant.

"_You are going to let this mistake ruin everything."_

He wove through the chefs and waiters running wildly through the kitchen. His stomach dropped when he saw Temari, sitting alone and swirling the water in her cup. He couldn't look at her. Not after lying like that. But he had to.

He didn't even get a chance to open his mouth to speak when he sat down. She beat him to it.

"I can smell the smoke on your clothes, Shikamaru."

He didn't say anything. He just sat and watched as she put her jacket on and walk out of the restaurant.


	35. Day 35

And New

Xxx

_Five more minutes_

Shikamaru sat alone on the windowsill, away from the party downstairs. He was resting his face against the glass, its cold surface stinging the skin of his cheek. It became tender and turned a soft shade of rouge.

He wasn't trying to avoid anyone. He just wanted to get out of the crowded living room for a few minutes. It was too loud and too sweaty. He just wanted a few minutes with just himself and his glass of wine.

"Shikamaru?"

_Four more minutes_

He couldn't get over how beautiful Temari looked standing in the doorway of the bedroom. Her blonde mane was down for a change, its tips brushing and tickling her tanned shoulders. Her dress was formfitting and of a garnet color, adding contrast to her light hair. He couldn't help but stare.

"Any reason you're up here by yourself, Smarty Guy?"

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders, "Got too loud for me. I could ask you the same thing, Trouble."

She took a step forward and shut the door behind her, "I was looking for you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm your date and you left me alone down there."

"Sorry."

_Three more minutes_

Temari set her glass down on the dresser and made her way over to the windowsill. She nudged Shikamaru's leg for him to make room for her. She sat with her legs pulled up to her chest, her shoes long gone to make sitting comfortable.

"You should come back down soon. The countdown is going to start."

Shikamaru pressed his face back to the glass, "There'll be one next year. You can go down if you want."

"It's not comfortable if you're not there with me."

The comment made his stomach do back flips.

_Two more minutes_

The muffled voices downstairs were the only sounds that occupied the room. The wine in Shikamaru's glass was now gone, making its way down to his stomach and its effects going right to his head. It made his cheeks warm and his head feel light.

"Any plans for the new year, Smart Guy?"

"Same plan as every year; sleep and work."

Temari let out what sounded like a giggle, something not like her. It must have been the wine.

"Wanna hear my plans?"

Shikamaru folded his arms and gave her a slight nod.

"I'm going to stay here. Right here in Konoha."

_One minute left_

Shikamaru's heart rate increased drastically. He could have sworn his heart was going to burst out of his chest. He replayed her words over and over. He didn't know what to say.

_Forty seconds left_

"I've talked it over for months with Gaara and Kankuro. I already have an apartment. My furniture is being sent over as we speak."

Her lips stretched into a smile. Not her signature jackal-esque smile. But a soft one.

"Maybe one day you and I can get something together, Smart Guy."

_Thirty seconds left_

He could not believe it. The one thing he has wanted, _prayed for_, for years is happening. He wanted to do so much right now. He wanted to pass out, to jump up and shout, to embrace her. He wanted to do everything.

_Twenty seconds_

"T-Temari. Are you-"

"Don't ask me if I am sure. I've wanted this, Shikamaru."

"Why?"

"Because you're here."

_Ten_

Those still downstairs began the countdown without them, not even realizing the two were gone.

_Nine_

Neither of them paid any mind to the raised voices.

_Eight_

Shikamaru took Temari's hand in his own and interlaced their fingers together.

_Seven_

She leaned forward and pressed her forehead against his.

_Six_

Everyone's voices began to drown out, leaving Shikamaru and Temari to themselves.

_Five_

_Four_

His breath tickled her cheeks, flushing them to a light pink. Slowly, they closed in on one another.

_Three_

_Two_

The kiss was not passionate, it was not powerful. It didn't make them light headed, it did not turn their limbs to jelly. It was soft, something that could barely be felt were it anyone else. But to them, they felt everything.

The fireworks outside lit up their faces and variety of colors. Reds, greens, blues and purples. The cheers of the others were drowned out by the booms and claps of the fireworks.

They brushed their lips together after pulling away, staying as close to each other as they could get.

"Happy New Year, Shikamaru."

_One._

* * *

**Yeah rouge is French for red but it's also its own color now leave me.**


	36. Day 36

And Yes

Xxx

Shikamaru always regarded himself as a coward. Anyone would tell you he was anything but. This time, he felt this way tenfold. Not even Choji can calm him at this point.

"Shikamaru, I doubt she'll say no," He was barely understandable, what with all the potato chips in his mouth, "She loves you."

The shadow nin's leg was bouncing erratically, shaking the bench they shared, "I know she loves me. At least I hope she does. But I doubt she loves me that much."

The ring in his pocket was warm and slick from the sweat of his hand. While he called himself a coward, it took a lot to scare Shikamaru. But Temari was one of the things that truly terrified him. Not in any bad way of course. He wouldn't be contemplating asking her to marry him if that was the case.

"Choji, she'll say no. I know it. She won't leave Suna and she won't let me leave Konoha. It's a no."

"What's a no?"

Both boys jumped at the question, bot expecting a third voice. The most certainly not expecting it to be Temari's.

Choji shifted his eyes between the two lovers and gathered up all his potato chip bags, "Well, I guess I'll just leave you two be. Don't want to intrude on you love birds."

"Choji!" Shikamaru got up to grab his friend's elbow, but missed.

They were alone. The two of them, together. Alone. No one else.

"So," Temari started up again, "What is there a 'no' to?"

Shikamaru took a deep breath, "I have a question."


	37. Day 37

And Path

Xxx

"You can find someone here in Suna. Better looking guys."

Temari knew at this point not to take Kankuro's comments to heart. She knew how he was feeling and she could not blame him for it. She was leaving him and their youngest brother.

"No. I want this, Kankuro." She tipped the watering can gently into the terracotta pot and picked off any dead leaves she could find on the plant.

"So, I guess this is the path you chose?"

"Why are you making it sound so dramatic? You get that line out of a movie?"

"I did and it was a good movie."

The two siblings shared a laugh, something they haven't been able to share often. In fact, this was the first time since Temari announced she was leaving to be with Shhikamaru that she and Kankuro laughed together. That was well over a month ago.

"Seriously, Temari." Kankuro started up again, "Why that guy of all people? I thought you said you couldn't stand him."

She shrugged and moved on to the next potted plant, "I guess he was just something that happened to be on my path."

"Are you getting dramatic too or are you just mocking me?"

She gave her brother a soft hum and tipped more water into the pot. She herself never thought she would go down this 'path'. Meeting someone, falling for them (she shuddered at the thought of even saying that), and now dropping everything to be with them.

But this was Shikamaru Nara. He was a geneius, a leader and someone she could rely on. This was someone she wanted to make a new world with. She didn't feel that way about just anybody. She felt this about way about Shikamaru.

"You know what, Temari?"

"What do I know?"

"I hope that, once you reach the end of this path, you are happy."

She bit her bottom li to hold back her laughter. "You gotta stop with these corny lines."


	38. Day 38

And Horizon

Xxx

"We really do fit together, you know that?"

Temari took her eyes away from the book in her lap to look at her husband. She rolled her green eyes and closed the book, closing it on her finger to keep her place. She just could not wait to hear him explain what he meant with this one.

"And how is that? Does me marrying you have nothing to do with it?"

"Okay, you're all about the wind and sky right?"

"Okay."

"And I gotta work on the ground with the shadows. Part of the land."

Temari nodded her head, all four blonde ponytails bouncing slightly at the movement. "What are you getting at here, Smart Guy?"

"The land and sky are always going to meet, creating a horizon. So the horizon is like our red thread of fate or something. It would be nothing if land and sky didn't connect."

Temari commented on how stupid he was and how ridiculous that all sounded. Her face deceived her. It was stained a bright red, be it from embarrassment or flattery.

"Why can't you just say you love me like a normal person?"


	39. Day 39

**THIS PROMPT WAS HARDER THAN YESTERDAY'S I'M JUST GONNA SAY THAT RIGHT NOW I LITERALLY DID NOT KNOW HOW TO WRITE FOR THIS ONE OR TOMORROW'S THEY ARE SO BAD**

* * *

And Mountains

Xxx

Temari of the Sand was not a doctor. She knew nothing about medicine or illness. She was, however, absolutely positive at this point that Shikamaru had asthma.

"We can turn around and go home, you know."

She could barely make out his voice through the huffs and the wheezes, "N-no. I promised you this. We're almost at the top anyway."

He had told her weeks and weeks ago that he was going to go hiking with her. He didn't think for one second that she would remember.

"Shikamaru, you didn't have to come up this mountain if you weren't up for it."

Shikamaru looked up at her. His face was beet red and covered in sweat. His chest was heaving, his lungs burned with every breath. Strands of dark hair stuck out from his ponytail and adhered to his cheek.

"Temari, I'd climb hundreds of mountains for you."

Her face turned a shade equal to his, "Did you seriously say something that corny? Are you serious?"

"No, I don't love you that much." It took every ounce of energy he had left to smirk.


	40. Day 40

And Rivers

Xxx

Shikamaru took her through the entrance of the forest and wove her through the trees and brush like a needle through fabric. He knew this forest like the back of his hand. It wasn't long after entering did they get to the river.

"Shikamaru, someone's going to catch us." Her arms were wrapped around her, as if her tightly bound clothes were about to fall off.

"Who will? Only members of the Nara clan can come in here and everyone is asleep. It's just you, me… some deer."

"I am not getting naked in front of deer."

"They're deer. They won't care."

They both walked along the edge of the river until they came across a downed tree. Perfect for resting their clothes on and keeping the fabric dry. Temari insisted that Shikamaru went first, to make her feel less nervous. He went painstakingly slow, not to be seductive. That's just how he moved.

He took his naked form and began to wade into the slow moving river. The water tickled the exposed skin of his thighs and crept up higher and higher. The shadow nin turned around when he heard Temari snort.

"What?"

"You have a cute butt." She pushed herself up from the ground and started to pull off her gloves.

"Thank you, I work very hard for it."

Temari was now completely stark naked and her skin, unseen from the darkness of the night sky, was tinted in a soft shade of red. Shivers shot up from her feet to her neck when she made contact with the water. Her muscles tensed up and she braced herself to go deeper.

She couldn't understand why skinny dipping made her so nervous. Her and Shikamaru had been naked together countless times. Maybe it was because this time they weren't preoccupied with… other things.


	41. Day 41

And Open

Xxx

After the death of her mother, Temari closed herself off. She closed her gates, keeping everyone out. She put up a wall to protect what little piece of herself she had left to protect. She would never open up her gates again.

But that lazy bum got them open anyway.

Shikamaru was very open about his feelings and emotions. She understood that about him right away. The way he wore his heart on his sleeve. She could recount every word, every movement that day she waited with him in the hospital. The way he cried in front of her. The way he expressed his joy at the state of his friends rather than disappointment at the status of the mission. It was something she could not understand.

She did not know what to do for him when Asuma died. She didn't want to tell him everything would be alright. She didn't want to say she knew how he felt. That would mean opening up to him. That was the last thing she ever wanted to do.

So she let him ride it out. She let him shut himself out for a little bit. She never asked him about how he took care of those Akatsuki members. She never asked him anything. She let his gates stay closed for that moment in his life.

She brought up her father to him one day. Maybe it was because she was listening to him talk about Shikaku. She almost became jealous of his relationship with his father. She told him about the kind of man Rasa was. What he did to her and her brothers. To her mother. She realized what she was doing.

Temari opened up. No. That could not happen. She pushed him out and closed her gates again.

She couldn't say she understood how he felt when his father died. She hated her own father, so she felt nothing when he died. Shikamaru and Shikaku were different. They weren't Temari and Rasa. They loved each other the way and parent and child should. She never had that. So it slipped out. She just told him about Rasa.

In her head, it sounded as if she was having normal conversation. Like this would be things that would be said over tea and cakes. In her head, her voice was cracking and her chest wasn't swelling. In her head, Shikamaru was grabbing her hand to make her feel how cold his hands were as a joke, not because he loved her and was trying to sooth her,

She came back to reality and slammed her gates closed again.

This was twice now. She could not keep becoming vulnerable like this. It was only around that lazy shirker. She would just have to stay away from him. That's all.

But he kept coming back.

She held her arms to her chest, as a last resort to keep her gates locked and shut tight. She didn't want to let him in. She didn't want him to see her for what she really was. A child. A weak, lonely child.

Shikamaru was strong. Stronger than any other shinobi she has come across. He forced her arms away from her, and cradled her in his own. He whispered into her hair, telling her that he was there for her.

"Why?" She didn't even realize she was crying until she opened her mouth.

"You were in the hospital with me. You waited with me. You were with me when Pops and Asuma died. I'm doing the same."

"Why?" She still could not understand.

"Because I love you."

She broke down. Her gates and walls collapsed. She told him everything. From her mother, to her brothers, to herself. It was overwhelming and it wore her out.

Her eyelids were heavy from the strain of tears spilling out. She let him run his fingers through her blonde mane, having pulled them out of their bands a while ago.

"I can't believe I cried in front of you."

She heard him let out contented sigh, "I guess we're even then, huh?"


	42. Day 42

**First off I know this is a day late and I'm sorry. **

**So I made Sakura have the ability to detect increases and decreases in heart rate in this. Cause you know second best medical ninja in the world.**

* * *

And Heart

Xxx

"So, you mean to tell me that all he did was tap your forehead, say 'sorry' and that was it? You just went with it?"

Sakura nodded before taking a sip of her water and looking back at the menu. Temari knew Sakura was an intelligent woman. Why she made the decision to be with someone like Sasuke was beyond her own comprehension.

She wasn't going to pursue Sakura's reasons any further. She was a kunoichi of the Sand and Sakura was a well-respected medical ninja. She had no time or interest conversing about men.

"Temari, your boyfriend's here."

Temari's brows furrowed, "My what?"

She followed Sakura's pointed finger and set her eyes on Shikamaru, who was at the counter picking up food. She instantly felt her face become heated.

"We aren't dating. I don't feel anything like that towards him."

"Then why is your heart beating so fast?"

Temari didn't know if she should break eye contact with Sakura. She'll just end up looking at Shikamaru and Sakura would make more jabs. She could break eye contact and keep her eyes to the floor. No, that would make it more obvious.

But Shikamaru was just _there._ Standing there looking tired and lazy and handsome. She studied every movement he made. Handing the money to the clerk, sliding his wallet into his back pocket-

"I'll call him over if you're going to keep staring."

Temari's neck snapped to glare at the kunoichi in front of her, "Sakura, if you do-"

"Shikamaru! Over here," she looked back at the wind user, "Your heart rate has increased quite a bit."

Temari could feel her heart beat harder and harder as Shikamaru walked over. She silently cursed Sakura and her medical skills.


	43. Day 43

And Soul

Xxx

"I think that term 'soul mate' really applies to us."

"How so?"

Shikamaru had his head resting in Temari's lap. They had been watching some late night game show together. She had long before pulled his hair out of its tie and was now running her fingers through it.

"When we were fighting at the chuunin exams I was admiring the clouds-"

"Not surprising."

"And I thought to myself how I wanted to be like them and let the wind take me anywhere."

Temari twirled a silky, black lock of hair around her index finger, "Is that it?"

"I'm just saying I wanted that and here I am with you, the strongest wind user in the Land of Fire."

Temari's face heated up and she gave a light slap to Shikamaru's stomach before leaning down and planting a soft kiss on his cheek.


	44. Day 44

And Tears

Xxx

The living room was completely dark, save for the light coming from the television. The movie Shikamaru chose was cute, but not something she would write home about. Temari was more of a horror fanatic. Not what ever this was.

"Is this going to be over soon?"

Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance when Shikamaru shushed her, "It is in five minutes."

"You said that five minutes ago!" She was met with another shush.

The movie was an animated one. It wasn't the worst movie he had ever seen, by no means. It just did not peek her interest. It was about some robot and a young kid. She hadn't been paying attention to last few minutes and from what she could gather the town was about to be destroyed. Now the robot was going to save the people that feared him. How cliché.

"Of course it's going to save the town. Shikamaru, this movie is- Shikamaru?"

Temari nearly bit her entire bottom lip off from trying to hold in her laughter. A single tear was falling down her boyfriend's cheek right as the robot collided with the missile.

"Are you crying?"

"What? No!" He turned away and quickly wiped away the evidence.

* * *

**They are watching The Iron Giant in case ya'll are curious.**


	45. Day 45

**Shortest one by far. Not because I did not like it but rather it was hard to write for and the impact I wanted would have been lost with anything longer. Short ones like this will not be common.**

* * *

And Spiral

Xxx

He watched his life spiral downward. Down and away from him. He felt all forms of light and energy leave him. Right there in that hospital room.

He watched part of his world lay lifeless in the hospital bed. Dead due to blood loss from an abdominal wound. Her once tan skin turning pale with each passing minute void of life.

He felt his own life spiral away and join her on the hospital bed.


	46. Day 46

**Sorry this is a day late.**

**46 days of writing non-stop and I have yet to write in first-person POV! I actually try to avoid that because I feel I don't really do characterization any justice in doing so. So don't really expect a lot of 1****st**** person POV. Unless you want me to do more I dunno.**

* * *

And Up

Xxx

I don't know how, why or when I hit the bottom point on my life. I don't know if it was when Asuma died. I don't know if it was the thought of going to war or Dad's death. I don't even know if it was when I was on the verge of death itself. All I know is that I am there now.

Choji and Ino would try to help. Bring me to eat some barbeque, lie down on roofs with me. Whatever they could. It would work for the moment but only for that moment. No happy or delirious after effects. At the end of the day I was just by myself. I wasn't even Shikamaru at the end of it all.

I was just some shirker that couldn't even have someone else bring him back up.

Dad and Asuma were not here to scold me or push me. I had no one to enlighten me or encourage me. Saying it was a drag or that it was troublesome would be an understatement. All I find myself doing these days is smoking myself closer and closer into the ground.

"Hey, Smart Guy, want to take that gross habit of yours elsewhere?"

I tilt my head back, digging it into the soft ground beneath me. Lo and behold, it's that spunky kunoichi from the Sand.

"You're free to walk somewhere else, Trouble. If you hate the smell that bad." I took another drag of my cigarette, barely flinching when its hot ashes fell onto the back of my hand.

"Well, we need to go over paperwork for next year's exams. So I can't exactly leave you alone."

There are worse people that could be around me right now. It could be Lee or Kiba. Or even Naruto, that idiot. I press my cigarette into the grass and listen to the sound of it fizzing out. I push myself up from the ground and turn to face her.

"I don't understand how such a brilliant mind can be the laziest man in all of Konoha. Stop lying around and maybe you can become Hokage."

"Yeah, yeah, I already have one mom. I don't need another."

"Someone has to scold you when you're not home."

I ignored that. The person I had to scold me was gone. Now that I think of it, Dad never officially met Temari. He was there when she reprimanded me at the hospital that time. But he never truly met her. He probably would have been overwhelmed, meeting someone scarier than Mom. I wish he did.

I stayed silent the entire walk to the office. Usually, there would be banter. Causal conversation.

"You okay? Why are you so quiet?"

Honestly, I didn't know why. I wasn't feeling anything. I haven't felt anything in a while. I've only ever really felt tired. More so than I usually would. Temari didn't like that I didn't give an answer right away. She forced out a puff of air turned me in the opposite direction of the office.

"I guess we're not going to work today."

"What? Lady Tsunade-"

"Lady Tsunade is busy prepping for her retirement. She won't notice if we don't come in, Shikamaru."

I guess she meant business if she wasn't calling me one of her dumb nicknames. An electric shock surged from my back where her hands were pressed, pushing me to wherever it was she was taking me.

"I know, Shikamaru."

"What?" She knew what? What was she-

"I've been there. So I'll help you. Everyone else will, too. You'll be fine."

I got it. I didn't need Dad or Asuma to push me back up. I had Temari


	47. Day 47

**So this one is not super shippy or centric to Shikamaru and Temari but more so Shikadai and what he thinks of his mama and papa.**

* * *

And Being

Xxx

Shikadai Nara was a lazy child. Not as lazy as his father by no means. But lazy all the same. He could not be bothered with this assignment. He had no problem being blunt about it either. Just like his mother

"_Who Do You Want To Be Like?"_

Shino must have taken notice that Shikadai was doing nothing, for he wasted no time walking over to him. The bug master said nothing at first. He just glared at the child through his glasses before he was noticed.

"Shikadai, do the assignment. You are the only one doing nothing."

"It's because this work is dumb. I don't have anyone I want to be like. Everyone is either going to say they want to be like Bolt or Sarada's dads"

Shino decided it was no use pushing him. He might as well give Shikadai another zero on an assignment. Before he went back to his desk, he knelt down do he was eye level with Shikadai.

"You don't necessarily have to put down someone like Lord Seventh, Shikadai."

Green eyes followed his sensei as he walked back to his desk. The paper in front of him remained blank for a bit. Who else was there besides the Seventh Hokage? He could put down his grandfather, but he knew nothing about him.

His father maybe? Shikamaru's intelligence was a force to be reckoned with. He was a complete master at shogi, something Shikadai hoped to beat his father at. His father was someone wise beyond his years. He had the patience of a saint as well, having stayed married to someone as tough as his mother.

Maybe his mother instead? Temari was incredibly brave and strong. She was the strongest wind user in the Lands of Wind and Fire, to be exact. If Shikadai became like her, no one would even be able to touch him in battle. It was hard choosing just one.

Shikadai came to a realization, "_Sensei didn't say it had to be just one person."_

Both his mother and father together? That would make him someone even Lord Seventh could not take down.


	48. Day 48

**Think of this one taking place right before the war. Like before the Infinite Tsukuyomi.**

* * *

And Seek

Xxx

I had my life goals set pretty early in life. At twelve years old I wanted an average life with an average family. I wanted to retire when my oldest child got married and hoped to die before my wife. That was the life I sought for. Bizarre that this came from a twelve year old.

I only ever thought about it close to death. I guess it was regret that I wasn't going to be able to reach that stage of my life. After that though, I just kinda stopped thinking about it. I never came back up again.

My life goals really started to change when I turned fifteen. I didn't really know if I wanted to have that average life I thought I wanted. It started when I started to hang around Temari more. I wasn't dumb. I wasn't someone who questioned why I only felt this way around a certain someone. I wasn't going to play dumb and ask myself why I only had these though around Temari. I knew why.

Somewhere along the way I fell in love with that scary woman.

I had other duties to deal with. Responsibilities that made me push Temari to the back of my head. Away from everything else. The whole time I had wanted her there with me. I wanted her there for everything. I wanted her to be a part of Ino and Choji's lives as much as I wanted her to be a part of mine. I sought out a life with her, regardless of how it ended up.

That wouldn't come to pass though. Just because it was something I chose to seek, didn't mean it would come true. Oh well, a guy can dream.


	49. Day 49

And Learn

Xxx

Learning a new skill set or a jutsu was second nature to Temari. She was a genius in her own right. Strategies breezed through her mind like the wind she controlled. It was no great difficulty for her.

Learning to sew was a whole different story.

"Bambi gets way too rough when he's with Naruto's kid, I swear." She let out a hiss when she pricked her finger with the needle.

A soft laugh came from Shikamaru, "They're boys, what do you expect. If it's that much of a drag I can have my mother fix them up."

"No! I'm a mother, I need to learn how to do these kinds of things."

She'll learn even if it took away all of her fingers.


	50. Day 50

**I know I've been late a lot but please bear with me. School is killin' me.**

**I tried, but I have no idea how Go works. Like I cannot grasp the rules for the life of me so I used as little terminology as possible.**

* * *

And Go

Xxx

_Click. Clack. Click…_

She was stuck again.

Temari tapped her index finger in her knee repeatedly. She squinted her eyes at the board in front of her, mocking her. No doubt Shikamaru was about to commence with his mocking in any second.

"I could help."

And there it was. She shot him a glare and he put his hands up in mock defense. Sometimes she just hated playing with him. He always got her stuck. She didn't have patience like he did. She just wanted to get the game done and over with and she wanted to win it. Which was not often.

"You could put that piece-"

"I'll shove that piece up your ass, leave me alone!" Temari cradled her head in her hands, pieces of blonde hair sticking out between her fingers. She studied the board as carefully as she could.

_Click_.

There. She got it. This move would get him stuck. She slammed her piece down onto the board. There was no way Shikamaru was going to get out of this one.

_Click._

"I won. Again."


	51. Day 51

And Balance

Xxx

_I was feared as a child. It wasn't my fault, I planned none of it. It was who my father was and who my youngest brother was. My attitude didn't help me make any friends either. I was stuck with myself. I had Kankuro, but he was scared of practically everything at the time. _

_In reality I had no one. My mother was gone and my father did not care. I had no balance in my life. It was nothing but chaos. It was nothing but me following whatever orders were thrown at me, no matter how little they made sense or how dangerous they were._

_But wouldn't you know, I finally met my match one day. Some lazy clown that could not even be bothered to finish our match. I've never been pushed to that point. I've never been that close to losing before. _

_I met my match that day. I finally had a sense of balance in my life. Who would have thought that I found that with someone the complete opposite of me?_

"That's so lame." Shikadai Nara scratched the back of his head after making the remark.

"Excuse me, young man?! What do you mean 'that's lame'?"

"You're so dramatic with your story-telling, Ma. I just wanted to know how you met Dad and you make it sound like it's an epic saga."

"Hasn't your father said this story already?"

The young Nara shrugged, "Yeah, but he's so boring when he tells it. I'm just gonna head to Inojin's to hang out. I'll be back later."

The little nine year old pushed himself away from the table and hopped his way out of the kitchen. He ran down the hall towards the front door, nearly knocking his father down in the process. Shikamaru popped his head into the kitchen and raised his eyebrow, as his means of asking his wife what went on.

"I swear, Shikamaru that kid of yours is just as disinterested as you are in what others have to say."

Shikamaru let out a short, breathy laugh. "He's your kid, too. He gets most of that attitude from you."

He walked over and pulled out the chair next to Temari, placing a soft kiss on her cheek in the process.

"I can't complain about how chaotic he is though."

"Oh yeah? And why is that?"

She turned to bump her nose with his, "I got you to balance it all out."


	52. Day 52

And Grow

Xxx

"Stay still, Kiddo. I can't get it right if you don't stay still."

Shikamaru pressed a large hand onto is son's shoulder to keep him from bouncing any harder. Shikadai had his eyes shut tight, telling his father he wanted to be surprised when he saw what height he was at today. His mother's grin spread across his face at the sound of the pencil sliding across the wooden doorframe.

"Alright Bambi, let's take a look."

The young one jumped back and pouted at the results.

"That's barely anything!"

Temari, carrying a basket of laundry, stopped walking and stepped into Shikdai's room. She took a glance at Shikamaru and the doorframe littered with marks and measurements. A small laugh escaped her and she placed the basket on the floor next to her husband.

"Don't feel bad. You know, your father was shorter than me when we met."

Shikadai looked to his father for confirmation that it was true and that his mother was not just his mother trying to make him feel better. That same jackal like grin came back on his face when Shikamaru rolled his eyes and nodded.

"I'm taller than your mom now. You'll end up taller than me one day. Growing takes time."

"Then Mom will end up the being the shorterest, right?"

"Of course! Your Mom will need you to reach things for her one day."

Temari faked a rather loud cough and brought the attention to her, "If we're done making fun of Mom then maybe now we can start setting the table for dinner. We're having vegetables. Eat them and you might grow a few inches overnight, Bambi."

Shikadai sprinted past her and made his way to the kitchen.


	53. Day 53

**I was gonna to 2****nd**** person POV but I decided to do 1****st**** person with Temari as if she was talking directly to Shikamaru.**

And Strength

Xxx

You've become stronger over the years. It is not your intelligence that gives you that strength, nor is it your connection to the Hidden Leaf. It is not who your father was and what you have accomplished in battle. It is you, Shikamaru.

I wish I had the kind of strength you have. I may be physically stronger than you, something I obviously take pride in. But I can never dream of having the emotional strength you have. And to think, I had the gall to criticize you for it. That emotional training means nothing now.

Maybe if I had been as strong as you are emotionally, I would have pulled Gaara and Kankuro out of the mess my father put us in. I would never had met you though and Shikadai would not be here with me now. Would it really have been worth it? Not having the family I do now?

I'm thankful you gave me that chance. You blessed me with a new chance at a happy life and you gave me Shikadai. Wouldn't you know it, he's getting lazier and lazier every day. We both always said he was going to be like me. He still is. Blunt and determined. But he showing signs of your strength. I'm proud.

I've been crying a lot lately. There are days where I'm fine and then I get my moments. That's your fault. You made me like this. You didn't know it though. I haven't cried like this in a long, long time.

I've been weak lately. I cry in front of Shikadai. I hate doing that to him, but I look at him and I see _you_. If you could see the emotional wreck you've left me in. He's strong though, like you are. He has his moments, too. He forgets sometimes, and goes into your office asking for advice. And he remembers that you're not there. I wish I could forget and never have to remember. But that would make me weak. That's not who I am.

I hope your father and Asuma are doing well. Shikaku is destroying you in shogi no doubt. You always said I was no better than Asuma. I just never had the patience for it. I hope you met my mother up there. Where ever 'up there' is. I don't know.

I'm still angry that you're gone. I'll always be sad about it, of course, I'm still just so angry. You didn't even get to see Shikadai make chuunin. He was the first of his class to get promoted. Sound familiar?

You left me weak. Hell, you didn't even have to die to get me weak. You did that on your own without you even realizing it. But I'm getting stronger. Shikadai, too. I guess that was your parting gift to the both of us.

Thank you for leaving us with your strength, Shikamaru.


	54. Day 54

And Hair

Xxx

Not that it bothered the two of them, but comments were often made about their hair. That Shikamaru was going to start going bald if he kept pulling it that tight. Or that Temari looked like a dried up four-leaf clover. It was more so the amount of times they got the comments rather than what was being said that annoyed the two of them.

"Maybe we should mess with everyone and wear our hair down today," the words that came out of Temari were muffled from the food stuffed inside of her mouth.

"No way, they'll think I'm a girl or something. That's only going to give them the satisfaction of seeing our hair down."

He was right. More than half the time their friends were only making the comments to see the two of them with their hair out of their tight prisons. He wasn't even sure if they've seen each other with their hair down. The corner of his mouth twitched up into a smirk.

"Come to think of it, I've never seen you with your hair down. Why is that, Trouble?"

"Because my hair is like straw. It's all that Sun damage, it's gross." The blonde turned her head away from him, hiding her embarrassed blush.

"How do you know I'm not into Sun-damaged hair?"

That must have struck a chord with her, because she could have snapped her own neck at the speed she turned her head. Not that she was angry with him, as strange as that may be. More so there was some feeling of flattery swelling up inside of her

Without breaking eye contact, she took each of her four tails out. One by one bunches of hair fell to her shoulders, tickling the skin of her shoulders. Shikamaru felt his face heat up. She looked so delicate with her hair down.

"Still into Sun-damaged hair, Pineapple?"

"More than I thought I would have been."


	55. Day 55

**I haven't written smut since Day 14 I think**

And Passion

Xxx

The skin of Temari's knees and palms began to chafe and burn from digging and rubbing into the carpet. Her lungs were on fire, burning hotter and hotter with each breath she took. Every exhale was accompanied by a moan louder than the last.

Shikamaru's fingers were turned a stark white from pressing into her hips. His lower back was beginning to ache from the constant snapping of his hips. The sound of skin slapping against skin permeated all throughout the living room, bouncing off the walls and into their ears.

"Shikamaru, if you don't go harder-"

"I know."

With a grunt, he slammed his hips against her backside repeatedly. The smell of sex and sweat covered the room, blocking out Temari's perfume and the cigarette smoke stuck on Shikamaru. That familiar tingling pooled in the pit of their stomachs.

Temari's orgasm hit her like a train. Her mouth fell open in a silent scream, and her bottom lip quivered. Her walls squeezed his cock, enticing his own orgasm to hit him seconds after her. He quickly pulled out and came on her back.

Temari fell onto her stomach and was followed by Shikamaru. Their breathing evened out after a few seconds and they just lied there, basking in the glory of after-sex.

They shot up from the floor and fixed themselves up after hearing the front door slam. You tend to forget that your child could be home at any moment when you are in the heat of passion.


	56. Day 56

**Not much of Shikatema interaction going on in this one.**

* * *

And Move

Xxx

Temari had always been adamant on where she would live in Suna for the rest of her life. There would be no changing lifestyles, no leaving her brothers behind. There would be none of that nonsense.

And yet here she stood in her bedroom, stripped of its furniture and filled only with labeled boxes. Her arms and legs ached from the constant lifting and moving around. She had refused help from Gaara and Kankuro, something she had wished she hadn't done.

"Temari," Speak of the Devil, "Deer-Boy is going to be here any second. Let me and Gaara help take the boxes down."

"Alright, fine."

Seconds later, her younger brothers marched up to her room and each took a box. They insisted Gaara take the lighter boxes as he never really had as much physical training as his older siblings. It's convenient when sand is always there.

A knock came from the door when they were midway down the stairs. A mumble came from Kankuro, something about Shikamaru's lateness. His mouth was shut tight at the impact of Temari's foot to his behind.

Gaara's soft, gravelly voice broke up the banter. "Temari, I wish and Shikamaru the best of luck. I hope the trip back is easy for the both of you."

"You better visit! And leave that crybaby at Konoha when you do."

Temari gave Kankuro a playful slap to the shoulder.

"I'm moving there to be with him. Where I go, he goes."


	57. Day 57

**Another 1****st**** Person POV but with Choji!**

* * *

And Today

Xxx

He was going to ask her today. I'm sure of it.

I could tell, too. The way he was tapping his foot on the ground and twiddling his thumbs over his stomach. Typical nervous Shikamaru.

I feel bad, I really don't know what to say to him to calm him down. I knew how to get him to relax before missions and things like that. Finally asking Temari to marry him was something else entirely. I think I'm just going to do what any best friend would; keep quiet and eat my barbeque chips.

"Choji, she's gonna say no."

"You don't know that," I brushed the crumbs off from my leg, "She'll say yes. I thought you said you two talked about possibly getting married?"

"Yeah. We have."

He didn't say much after that. He just went back to lying down and staring up at the clouds above us. Temari loved him a lot. Anyone and everyone could see that. He loved her too. He wouldn't be thinking about asking her to be with him for the rest of their lives if he didn't.

"How were you thinking of asking her?" Crumbs flew out of my mouth.

"I'm not asking her in public. She'd kill me if I ever did that. I'll probably do it in private."

"You should take her out for barbeque tonight. Maybe ask her when you take her home after."

I watched as his eyes narrowed, deep in thought probably. I guess he came to an answer because he pushed himself up and started to walk away.

"Thanks Choji. You're the best, you know that?"

It was really nothing so all I'm going to do is smile.


	58. Day 58

And Awaken

Xxx

_I dreamt of Asuma._

Shikamaru did not know what he was feeling. He didn't even know if he had any feeling in him at that moment. His sensei, his best friend, was standing there right in front him. Smiling and laughing with Kurenai and their daughter. He looked just as he did before he died. The shadow user could practically feel the love Asuma had for Kurenai and his daughter. It was all there.

_I dreamt of my father._

Shikamaru felt at home watching his parents argue. He would do anything in the world to come home from the war to this. To his father and mother in their natural habitat. He swore, they were never happy together unless it was quarrelling. But they were so happy it never mattered how they spent their happiness.

_I dreamt of Temari._

Shikamaru was confused. Puzzled and bewildered. Here he was, looking at the two most important people in his life, with Temari of the Sand standing by his side. He would have thought it would be Ino or Choji. But it felt right feeling her presence next to him.

He made a comment on how troublesome marriage was. He did not know why. Maybe he truly felt it was trouble. Maybe he wanted to hear what Temari had to say. But she stood there and stared at the two couples with him. The only word he got in return was a small "Yeah."

From the corner of his eye he saw her turn toward him. Her green eyes were fierce and terrifying, like they could strike down any man that stood in her way. Her full lips parted and he could swear he could see her throat move to find the words to say to him.

"Shikamaru…"

_And then I woke up._


	59. Day 59

**This one has the same format going on as my one-shot fic Elope. It's also really corny but let's face it Shikamaru and Temari are that cheesy corny couple. So yeah.**

* * *

And Angels

Xxx

"_Shikamaru, my sweet, come here. I want to tell you something."_

"_What is it Mom?"_

"_Do you know a thing or two about angels?"_

* * *

His bedroom was dark and quiet, yet comfortable. The only light source came from the moon hanging in the night sky and the only sounds that filled the air came from the sleeping woman next to him.

Temari's back was facing him. His eyes followed the trails of scars that lined her naked back. He found a small rhythm in her steady breathing and watched as her side rose and fell with each subconscious intake of air. He took his index finger and lightly traced over a particularly long scar.

He soon found himself painting an invisible wing.

* * *

"_They protect you, right?"_

"_That's right. They bring joy and love to those around them, too. Everyone has one."_

"_Do you have one?"_

"_Of course! I have two angels."_

* * *

He did not pull his hand away when Temari turned to lay on her back. He let his arms stay stuck underneath her body. The circulation was leaving the appendage slowly but surely. Shikamaru just did not have it in him to pull it away and risk waking Temari up. Not when she looked as peaceful and beautiful as she did now.

* * *

"_Who?"_

"_You and your father."_

* * *

Shikamaru gently flexed his fingers underneath Temari's back, feeling her flesh conform and cave under his applied pressure. The movement was soft but it was enough to stir her from her sleep.

A tinge of warmth hit his face when she reached her arms over her head and pressed the palms of her hands against the headboard. A small squeak pushed its way past her lips to his ears causing a small smile to spread across his face.

Temari fought off the sleep that rested on her eyes and forced them open, meeting Shikamaru's.

"You woke me up."

* * *

"_Do all angels look like me and Dad?"_

"_No Silly Boy. They can look like anyone."_

"_Can they be pretty?"_

"_All angels are beautiful. Even if they have a rough outside."_

"_Like Dad!"_

* * *

"How many times have you been told you look like an angel?"

"Just about as many times as Kankuro said he loves kids."

Of course no one has ever told her. People were always afraid of her. People take one look at Temari and the realization of who she is and what she is capable of hits them. They go running with their tails between their legs. You weren't supposed to be afraid of angels.

Shikamaru wasn't much of a coward anyway.

* * *

"_You know angels also protect those they love."_

"_Does that make you and Dad my angels?"_

"_Only if you want us to be."_

"_Will I be someone else's angel?"_

"_Absolutely."_

* * *

"Well, I'm telling you now."

Temari's laugh was loud and rough and yet it was kind. It was nice having someone say things like that. She shifted her body so that she was closer to his. Her arms snaked around his bare torso and she rested her head on his chest.

She smelled of too much perfume. Like a sugary vanilla cupcake. It was so intoxicating it made his head spin every which way. He was thankful he was lying down or else he would have fainted. But this smell was her and he loved it.

"When I was little my mother gave be a picture book with angels in it." She must have felt safe here with him. She only ever talked about her mother if she was in a safe space.

The hand that was stuck underneath her was now free. It was numb and it stung slightly with the feeling a thousands of invisible pin pricks. He's felt worse so it wasn't too much of a feat to wrap it around her. He let out a soft hum for her to hear that he acknowledged what she had just said.

"Now that I think of it, you look like one of pictures in the book."

* * *

"_Will they tell me if I am?"_

"_I'm sure they will. And even if they don't say it, Shikamaru, that does not mean they are not thinking it."_

* * *

"Well, not all angels have to be pretty I guess."

Temari gave a little slap to his chest, "You're pretty, for a boy."

"Thanks. I guess you're pretty for a girl."

He was expecting a harder slap for the comment, but instead he got a small hum. Her breathing had steadied out and her body became limp and heavy with sleep. Before she drifted back off, she managed to whisper a small declaration of love into his chest.

His index finger went back to tracing small patterns into her skin. Over the spot where he drew the wing, he light wrote out a title one would never think to give Temari of the Sand.

_Angel_.

* * *

**AAAHH CHEESY ENDING HAAA**


	60. Day 60

**I don't write nearly enough smut. Maybe 'cause I'm bad at it**

* * *

And Laughter

Xxx

Temari's arms and thighs burned from her constant movement. Where Shikamaru had his hands now felt singed. Hot and burning.

She rode him fast and hard. The headboard slammed against the wall harder and harder each time she came back down. Sweat covered their bodied, pushing the salty scent up in the air and mixed it with the smell of sex.

Their own sounds clashed together. His shaky breathing and her thundering mouns vibrating off of the walls and ceiling.

_Hic._

Temari's movements slowed slightly at the extra sound. If it was what she thought it was she was going to lose it. Rather, she elected to ignore and went back to where she left off.

She picked up her pace again, this time bending down to get her face closer to Shikamaru's. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and inhaled the scent of sweat and cigarettes.

_Hic._

She knew it.

"Shikamaru," her voice came out strained from trying to hold back laughter, "do you seriously have the hiccups right now?"

His face, already flushed from lust, became a deeper shade of red.

"No."

_Hic._

Temari's laughed was booming. She just could't have a normal cute and small laugh like Ino or Hinata.

Her stomach wretch and contorted from laughing. Ugly noises came from her mouth. Snorts and loud intakes of air made Shikamaru's face burned hotter and hotter.

"Stop laughing! It's not even that funny!"

_Hic._

"What person gets the hiccups while they're fucking? You would you giant dork!"

"Can we just get back to what we were doing?"

Temari brought her hand up to her face and wiped the tears away from her eyes. After finally composing herself, she kissed the tip of Shikamaru's nose and slowly started to move her hips again. Moans now took their place back from laughter. His hands gripped her hips and he took control this time.

Shikamaru lifted her up and slammed her back down on his cock. His low growls and moans vibrated from his chest. His sped up and their hips came together harder. The sound of wet skin slapping started to drown out their gasps and sighs.

_Hic._

A smile broke across Temari's face and an unexpected snort shot out of her. She covered her mouth with her hand and cackled louder and louder. Shikamaru narrowed his eyes at the blonde, judging her for laughing at him.

"You should – heh- should just hold your breath."

Shikamaru took in an exaggerated breath of air, inhaling obnoxiously loud. He puffed his cheeks out and stared at Temari with cold, dead eyes. This only made her laughter increase tenfold.

"What is that face?! Are you kidding me?!"

He couldn't help it at this point. Shikamaru's own laughter joined in with Temari's. At the point the two had completely forgotten that they were even having sex.

Shikamaru's hiccups were gone to boot.


	61. Day 61

**Does this count as a song fic? I don't know. Shikamaru seems like someone that would listen to Elvis.**

* * *

And Listening

Xxx

When I think of Shikamaru and his many 'talents', I never thought to put singing as one of them. He had a voice. An amazing one, too.

I've known that lazy sack of shit for a long time. Since the chuunin exams and all throughout the war. He's the greatest strategist I have ever come across. But singing? Wow. I can't believe it took living together to find this out.

I could barely hear him over the shower. I sat on the floor against the bathroom door and I listened. He sang a song of wise men and fools falling in love.

Shikamaru's voice when he spoke was not beautiful sounding but it was attractive. It was deep and raspy and gravely and listless. When he sang though. It retained its hoarseness but it was just different this time. I couldn't explain it even if I did have the intellect he did.

I heard the water shut off and his voice became clearer. He was still singing the same song, at least I think he was. He was singing something rivers flowing into seas and falling in love. It was weird hearing stuff like that come out of his mouth.

I pushed myself up from the floor and made my way back to the living room. I didn't want him to chew my ear off for listening.

Hah, I'm starting to sound like him.

* * *

**Psst Shikamaru was singing Can't Help Falling In Love for anyone that didn't catch it.**


	62. Day 62

And Pause

Xxx

Temari gently rubbed at her temples, trying to massage away the oncoming migraine. Her mind was racing a mile a minute. Paperwork after paperwork piled up on the desk in front of her. It was a miracle when she got any free time.

"Hey, Temari?"

She ignored Shikamaru. She loved him but right now she just had no patience for anyone. The fast-paced tapping of her pen to the desk was the only sound in the room. She could practically feel Shikamaru's eyes boring into her.

She could tell her was concerned. He always, while trying to be nonchalant about it, tried to get her to relax and take a break. Those concepts were foreign to Temari. She had too much on her plate. From her duties as ambassador, to proctor to bodyguard.

"Temari?"

Shikamaru's voice came out a little more assertive that time. Temari gave out a soft hum to acknowledge him.

"Did you eat anything yet?"

His words were lost on Temari. Her mind went right back to the work in front of her, further annoying and worrying Shikamaru.

She did not have the time to even stretch out let alone eat food. She had too much to get done. She could always grab something to eat on the way home. That way she could work on getting that meeting between Gaara and Kakashi set up.

"Temari."

After that is completed she'll go through the applications for the chuunin exams coming up. There were only about sixty-seven more applications to go through so that wasn't too bad.

"Oi, are you listening?"

Of course she had to be back in Suna in about a month to stand my Gaara when he met with the Wind Daimyo. She still had to organize and file all the plans and charts for that meeting. She could do that tomorrow morning.

The sound of Shikamaru's chair scratching against the floor racked Temari's ears. She looked up to catch a glimpse of his face closing in on hers.

The whole world came to a pause when his lips met hers.

* * *

**Real quick announcement because I feel absolutely guilty. I know I missed four days but this is the only fic that is going up today. After today this daily fic project is getting put on hold. It's not stopping entirely but I need a break to catch up with it and work on school stuff. Plus my spring break is next week so I should catch up then. So I do apologize. I do love doing this for you guys very very much I just need a break from it so I hope you all can understand. Thank you!**


End file.
